Le dernier Jedi
by gallica
Summary: A la fin de l'épisode VII, Rey part avec Chewbacca à bord du Faucon Millenium afin de retrouver Luke Skywalker, le dernier Jedi exilé. Mais que se passe t-il ensuite ? Lorsqu'elle se retrouve en face de lui, quelle sera la réaction de Luke ? Acceptera t-il de la former ? Quels sont ces secrets que la famille Skywalker semble cacher ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfiction. Après avoir vu le dernier Star Wars "The Force Awakens", il m'était impossible de ne pas imaginer la suite (surtout après avoir vu cette dernière scène où Rey fait enfin face à Luke). Une fin très frustrante, qui laissent beaucoup de questions en suspend également. _Quelle est la signification de ce regard entre les deux personnages ? Et ce geste de Rey... qui tend le sabre-laser d'Anakin Skywalker. Quelle va être la réaction de Luke ?_

J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai écris. Tout est issu de mon imagination et d'hypothèses partagées avec d'autres fans de SW (ou bien lues sur des forums... certains ont des informations très intéressantes, notamment issues des derniers romans parus aux USA) ;)

A mon avis, l'épisode VIII ne reprendra pas directement la suite de cette scène. On risque d'avoir une ellipse de plusieurs mois/années, avant le retour de Rey dans la résistance (c'est juste une intuition^^). Cette fanfiction abordera justement cette période, et je vais essayer d'enchainer le réçit sur le deuxième volet de cette nouvelle trilogie. _Le dernier Jedi_ me parait être le titre idéal pour cet épisode VIII, et surtout pour ce qu'il réserve.

Si vous avez des remarques/idées/commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

 ** _gallica_**.

* * *

 **Disclamer :** Les lieux et les personnages de cette fanfiction étant issus de l'univers Star Wars sont la propriété de Disney et Lucasfilm. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec le scénario du futur Episode VIII est involontaire, et les évènements sont uniquement tirés de l'imagination de l'auteur. Les personnages OC inventés m'appartiennent, ainsi que le fil conducteur de cette histoire. Merci de ne pas reproduire cette fanction sur d'autres supports. Je rappelle qu'il est interdit d'en faire usage à des fins commerciales sous peine de poursuites judiciaires.

* * *

 **Le dernier Jedi**

* * *

 _Il y a bien longtemps,_ _dans une galaxie lointaine_ _, très lointaine..._

* * *

Rey et Chewbacca parviennent enfin à retrouver la trace de Luke.

Envoyés par Leia Organa, ils sont chargés de ramener le Jedi exilé auprès de la résistance, afin qu'il leur apporte son aide.

Désorganisée, et privée de nombreux de ses leaders, la République est dans le chaos le plus total.

Affaiblit par sa défaite, et la destruction de la base Starkiller, le Premier Ordre s'exile dans les régions inconnues. Kylo Ren et le général Hux ont réussi à en réchapper vivants, et rejoignent le leader Snoke.

Ayant conscience qu'elle doit accepter ses dons, Rey sait qu'elle devra apprendre les rudiments de la Force auprès d'un maître Jedi expérimenté. En retrouvant Luke, elle espère aussi le convaincre de devenir son maître...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Luke Skywalker

**Note de l'auteur :** chapitre révisé. Merci à ma Bêta reader **mellyn7** d'avoir prit le temps de le corriger.

* * *

Rey regarda avec émerveillement l'océan bleu gris qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent au-dessus du tableau de bord du Faucon Millenium, figées dans la surprise.

Cela paraissait impossible, presque irréel. _Il y avait tant d'eau... sur une seule planète..._ Même sur Takodana, il n'y avait pas de lac ou de mer aussi grande. Rey n'avait connu que le désert de Jakku, son sable, ses épaves, la chaleur torride… et pourtant, elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu cette planète. _Dans ses rêves, elle voyait un océan… une île._ Une sensation familière, diffuse, lui rappelait un lointain souvenir. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Elle y était. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

Chewbacca tourna doucement la tête pour la regarder, étonné qu'elle se soit tout à coup arrêtée de piloter le vieux cargo corellien. Rey mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il fallait désactiver le propulseur pour amorcer la descente. Sortant soudainement de sa rêverie, elle s'anima et ses doigts voltigèrent avec habilité au-dessus du tableau de bord.

Le Faucon effectua un arc de cercle et Rey redressa la tête pour essayer de repérer un endroit où ils pourraient se poser.

\- Regarde, ici il y a un espace ouvert. Ça m'a l'air assez grand, fit-elle remarquer.

Chewbacca acquiesça et tira sur la commande. Le vaisseau pencha dangereusement en avant. Derrière eux, R2 laissa échapper une succession de trilles. Alors que le sol se rapprochait rapidement, Rey agrippa les commandes, assaillie par une vague d'énergie puissante. Elle pouvait le sentir _... il était ici. Il l'appelait_. Sa présence brillait d'une lumière aveuglante dans la Force. En s'y ouvrant, Rey perçut toutes sortes d'émotions : la joie, la crainte, l'excitation et la tristesse... c'étaient les siennes. Quand Chewbacca posa le vaisseau, une légère secousse ébranla le vieux cargo puis les moteurs s'éteignirent et le silence tomba.

Rey sursauta en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient enfin posés sur la terre ferme. Des piaillements aigus résonnèrent à l'extérieur et elle se pencha en avant, regardant avec étonnement et fascination les oiseaux blancs passer devant la vitre du cockpit.

Chewbacca la regarda pendant quelques secondes, attendrit, puis se leva. Rey tourna alors la tête et s'empressa de le suivre, R2 pépiant joyeusement derrière elle.

Le Wookiee avait déjà actionné la rampe d'atterrissage lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Chewbacca émit un grondement affectueux et lui indiqua de la tête qu'elle pouvait descendre.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda Rey.

Chewbacca secoua la tête.

\- Il ne me connaît pas. Ce sera plus facile si tu viens avec moi, répliqua Rey.

Son nouvel ami grogna, lui répondant qu'il devait garder le vaisseau, en plus d'effectuer quelques réparations mineures pour le voyage de retour. Rey pencha la tête, ayant la vague impression qu'il mentait.

\- Tu crois qu'il va me faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle.

Chewbacca la regarda longuement, ses yeux brun brillant, puis pointa du doigt le sabre-laser qui était accroché à sa ceinture. _Si tu lui montres, il t'écoutera,_ répondit-il.

Avant que Rey n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, le Wookiee lui tourna le dos et disparut dans le vaisseau. La jeune femme se retrouva seule avec R2, face à la rampe. Désormais, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Le droïde lança quelques trilles d'encouragement. Rey haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il se lamenta de ne pas pouvoir venir, car le sol était bien trop escarpé pour ses roues. Rey se sentit amusée, mais aussi tout à la fois effrayée. Et en même temps, elle n'avait jamais autant été excitée de sa vie. Peut-être parce qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer un héros de guerre... un Jedi, le légendaire Luke Skywalker.

Elle n'avait qu'à descendre et gravir ces rochers pour le voir de ses propres yeux. Un homme qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais osée croire qu'il existait vraiment. Mais comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il la verrait ? Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire face. Et pire encore d'imaginer qu'il puisse la rejeter.

Mais elle avait une promesse à tenir auprès de Leia Organa. Elle devait ramener Luke Skywalker avec elle. Maintenant que la Nouvelle République était brisée, Luke était leur seul espoir.

Si les histoires étaient vraies... s'il était celui qui avait détruit l'Empire et ramené la liberté dans la galaxie… alors peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider ? Et peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider _elle_?

Rey empoigna son bâton d'acier, et descendit la rampe, posant enfin les pieds pour la première fois de sa vie sur la planète. Elle leva un instant la tête vers le ciel, regardant les oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus d'elle, puis baissa les yeux sur l'herbe verte qu'elle était en train de fouler.

A quelques mètres du vaisseau, se trouvait un chemin de pierre ascendant, menant vers les hauteurs de l'île. Rey ne tarda pas à se diriger dans cette direction. Au loin, dans le Faucon Millenium, R2 laissa échapper quelques sons mélodieux pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Le vent souffla sur sa nuque, soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns, tandis qu'elle gravissait les premières marches. La montée fut pénible et interminable. Endurante et habituée aux chaleurs torrides sur Jakku, Rey parvint cependant à avancer sans trop de difficulté.

Sur le chemin, elle trouva de nombreuses ruines d'anciennes demeures, des sortes de petites maisons abandonnées. Lorsque Rey posa sa main sur la paroi d'un mur de l'une d'entre elle, elle eut la sensation de ressentir la présence de ces enfants… de ces hommes et ces femmes qui vivaient autrefois ici. Il y a bien longtemps.

Quand elle gravit les dernières marches, et arriva enfin en haut de l'île, Rey le vit.

Il était de dos, au bord de la falaise, le regard perdu vers la mer, et portait une cape grise, usée par le temps et les intempéries.

S'apercevant enfin de sa présence, il se retourna et enleva sa capuche.

Si Rey s'attendait à trouver un héros en pleine forme physique et à l'allure avantageuse, comme elle se l'était imaginée, elle était bien déçue.

Luke Skywalker avait un air débraillé, qui en disait beaucoup sur le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé seul, en exil. Ses cheveux grisonnants lui arrivaient aux épaules et il avait les traits du visage tirés par la fatigue. L'une de ses mains, qui avait été remplacée par une prothèse, avait depuis longtemps souffert du manque d'entretien et ne comportait plus que son squelette métallique.

Les yeux bleu perçant de Luke Skywalker la traversèrent et Rey eut la sensation de recevoir une décharge. Son charisme et sa puissance avec la Force émanèrent de lui par le simple regard qu'il lui adressa. Mais plus encore, Rey avait l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé ce regard.

Quelque part. Il y a longtemps...

Alors qu'elle le regardait, Luke écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Aucuns des deux n'osa parler le premier. Alors, comme le silence s'éternisait, Rey décrocha le sabre-laser d'Anakin Skywalker et le lui tendit.

La surprise passa sur le visage du maître Jedi, puis son expression refléta une infinie tristesse. Rey lut dans son expression la joie, le regret et la culpabilité.

Luke ne bougea pas. Elle attendit.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le maître Jedi s'avança doucement jusqu'à elle. Et presque avec précaution, se saisit de la poignée du sabre-laser.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Maz Kanata. C'est elle qui l'avait, répondit Rey.

Luke retourna le sabre dans ses mains, le contemplant sans dire un mot.

\- Mon nom est Rey.

Il leva brusquement la tête pour la regarder.

\- Rey ?

\- Leia Organa m'a envoyée ici pour vous chercher.

Luke la dévisagea.

\- _Leia_...

Rey cligna des yeux, étonnée de voir autant de vulnérabilité se dessiner sur son visage. Etait-ce donc lui, Luke Skywalker ?

\- Elle a besoin de vous, reprit-elle. Et moi aussi. J'ai besoin d'un maître Jedi pour m'apprendre à me servir de la Force. Accepteriez-vous de m'entraîner ?

Les yeux de Luke s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois, il la regarda comme si une peur irrationnelle s'était emparée de lui.

\- Non !

Sa réponse laissa Rey muette de stupeur et d'horreur.

Luke lui tourna le dos.

\- Je ne veux plus entraîner de Jedi. C'est fini, dit-il.

Il s'éloigna et regarda à nouveau la mer, par-delà la falaise. Rey amorça un pas en avant.

\- Mais... il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Je dois apprendre les voies de la Force, déclara-t-elle.

Luke soupira.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je suis désolé.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, et que Rey était trop déboussolée pour pouvoir parler, il se tourna légèrement pour la regarder.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir... Rey. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Rey battit des paupières. Luke la dépassa et commença à descendre les escaliers, tenant toujours le sabre-laser d'Anakin Skywalker dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle réalisa qu'il avait pratiquement disparu de son champ de vision.

\- Attendez !

Rey se mit à courir. Elle dévala les marches qu'il venait d'emprunter, lui emboîtant le pas. Mais Luke avait une longueur d'avance sur elle.

\- S'il vous plait ! Attendez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle. Revenez !

Luke stoppa net au milieu des marches, puis repartit. Rey se précipita vers lui mais quand elle atteignit enfin les monolithes, il avait disparu. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et resta plantée au milieu des dizaines de maisons taillées dans la pierre. Le Jedi, lui, s'était évanoui dans la nature.

Luke n'était visible nulle part et pourtant il devait se trouver là, caché dans l'une d'entre elles. Rey pouvait le sentir. Il était tout près. Elle se mit à le chercher et passa plusieurs secondes à vérifier chaque maison, avant de finir par le trouver.

Rey regarda la pièce minuscule dans laquelle il avait élu domicile, trouvant soudain ce lieu assez semblable à celui qu'elle appelait « maison » sur Jakku. Pas de meubles, juste une paillasse et quelques babioles. Un réchaud, et le matériel nécessaire pour survivre... rien de plus.

\- Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quinze ans, répondit Luke.

Quinze ans, se répéta Rey dans sa tête. Elle observa le maître Jedi, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce.

\- Il faut que vous m'accompagniez, maître Skywalker. S'il vous plait...

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Rey, répondit Luke. Je suis désolé.

\- Même si vous ne voulez pas me former, venez au moins avec moi, plaida Rey. Leia a besoin de vous.

Luke se tourna lentement vers elle, avec une expression profondément troublée.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Han... Han Solo est mort, révéla Rey, la gorge nouée.

Un air abattu et résigné passa sur le visage de Luke. Rey qui guettait avec attention ses moindres expressions fut étonnée par son manque de réaction.

 _C'est comme s'il savait déjà…_

Puis elle comprit que c'était le cas. _Il savait._

\- Comment... ? Comment est-il mort ? demanda Luke, la voix grave.

\- C'est lui. Kylo Ren. Il l'a tué.

Les épaules de Luke s'affaissèrent un peu plus encore et il fixa le sol sans véritablement le voir. Il porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux. Rey crut à cet instant qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Après tout, c'était son neveu… Kylo Ren. Il était le _fils_ de Han Solo.

Elle avait encore du mal à accepter cette idée et surtout le fait qu'il avait tué son propre père. _Un monstre… !_ Ce Kylo Ren était un monstre. _Comment pouvait-il être le fils de Han Solo et Leia Organa ?_ Rey ne le comprenait pas. La scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux dans la base Starkiller paraissait aujourd'hui presque surréaliste.

Han avait omit de lui avouer ce détail dans le Faucon Millenium. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux et l'une d'entre elle coula sur sa joue. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir un père tel que lui…

Rey resta immobile, attendant que Luke reprenne ses esprits et dise quelque chose. Mais il resta lui aussi renfermé dans le silence.

\- Je... je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement. C'était votre ami.

Luke leva les yeux et la dévisagea avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Oui. C'était mon ami. Et plus encore.

Luke soupira.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Rey.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Luke baissa les yeux. Rey vit la honte apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il osait à peine la regarder en face.

\- J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qui est arrivé à Han est de ma faute.

\- Votre faute ? demanda Rey, perdue.

Luke la regarda, hésitant.

\- Han et Leia ne t'ont rien dit ?

Rey se demanda bien de quoi il parlait. Luke n'eut aucun mal à deviner sa réponse.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas, demanda Rey.

Luke la dévisagea longuement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose… un indice ou une réponse sur son visage. Puis il lui fit signe de prendre place face à lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa couchette.

\- C'est une longue histoire...

Avide d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, Rey s'assit devant lui et croisa les jambes. Luke mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses souvenirs, avant de parler.

\- Kylo Ren... était mon apprenti.

Rey eut un léger mouvement de recul involontaire.

\- Votre apprenti ? Répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Oui, il s'appelait Ben autrefois et il a été mon apprenti, et l'un de mes meilleurs élèves. Mon favori même. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais, croyant bien faire. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a trahi...

Rey resta silencieuse, alors que Luke reprenait sa respiration. Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant soudain l'impression que cette révélation faisait écho à une autre, plus ancienne. Lorsque Han avait raconté l'histoire de Luke Skywalker et des Jedi… n'avait-il pas dit que c'était l'un de ses élèves qui avait tout détruit ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit… Kylo Ren, ou plutôt, Ben Solo ?

Une ombre était tombée sur son visage Luke, le vieillissant encore davantage.

\- Un jour, Ben est parti emmenant avec lui un petit groupe de jeunes Jedi, continua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais su où ils étaient allés, jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs ne me parviennent de ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Des extrémistes sensibles à la Force, rebaptisés les chevaliers de Ren, assiégeaient des planètes et des systèmes entiers pour s'en emparer, sous l'égide du Premier Ordre.

Rey tressaillit, ayant la vague sensation d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Luke continua :

\- Durant des mois, je les ai cherchés, voulant mettre fin aux massacres qu'ils perpétraient gratuitement aux confins de la Bordure Extérieure. Il n'était pas très difficile de les trouver. Certains mondes ont été mis à feu et à sang, des enfants étaient arrachés la nuit à leur famille pour être enrôlés de force. Je n'ai pas pu laisser faire ça. Une nuit, alors que j'étais parti seul en mission, les chevaliers de Ren ont attaqué notre temple Jedi et l'ont mis à sac.

Luke porta la main à la poitrine, comme s'il avait soudain du mal à respirer. Inquiète, Rey se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard... tous étaient morts.

Rey frémit et des images d'un autre souvenir traumatisant lui revinrent à l'esprit. C'était celles de sa vision. Celle qu'elle avait eu en touchant le sabre-laser, dans le château de Maz Kanata. Une nuit aussi, sous une averse, elle avait vu ces hommes masqués, et Kylo Ren, se tenant au milieu de dizaines de corps étendus sur le sol boueux, son sabre-laser encore fumant à la main. Rey se souvenait de la peur viscérale qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, certainement dans le but de l'achever.

Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux pour éloigner cette pensée. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Rey remarqua que Luke la fixait. Au vu de son expression, elle se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas deviné à quoi elle pensait. Son regard était si intense et transperçant qu'elle se retrouva incapable de détourner les yeux.

Encore une fois, elle sentit une drôle de sensation familière lui traverser le corps. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

\- Kylo Ren… votre apprenti, il était avec eux cette nuit-là ? demanda Rey.

\- Oui, répondit Luke.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a trahi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben s'est laissé séduire par le côté obscur. Snoke lui a raconté des mensonges. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Le côté obscur peut être très attrayant lorsqu'on emploie les bons arguments.

Luke fronça les sourcils.

\- Ben était jeune et naïf. Et Snoke connaissait cette faiblesse... tout comme les miennes.

Il regarda le sabre-laser qu'il tenait dans ses mains, comme s'il se remémorait certains souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Rey n'avait pas besoin de se plonger dans la Force pour ressentir toute la rancœur et le regret émanant de lui.

\- J'étais le maître et je n'ai pas su le guider comme il le fallait, dit-il.

\- Il a choisi son camp, rétorqua Rey. Ce n'est pas vous le responsable !

Luke détourna la tête.

\- Toutes ces légendes qu'on raconte sur vous... Vador, l'Empereur, et l'étoile noire sont-elles vraies ? demanda Rey.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Durant toute son enfance, elle avait été bercée par ces histoires sur les Jedi, l'Empire, les Sith et la Force. Mais elle n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que Han Solo lui-même lui prouve le contraire.

Et _Luke Skywalker_ était bien en vie.

Rey avait entendu plusieurs versions de sa légende sur Jakku. C'était il y a si longtemps qu'on la lui avait racontée qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Toutefois, certains détails étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire.

\- Les histoires disent que vous avez tué l'Empereur Palpatine et Darth Vador sur l'étoile de la mort...

Rey essaya de contenir l'excitation et l'impatience dans sa voix, mais ce fut un total échec. Luke déposa doucement le sabre-laser d'Anakin Skywalker sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répondit-il.

Il poussa un soupir et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Rey perdit son sourire, se rendant compte qu'il ne partageait pas autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle à se remémorer de tels souvenirs. Son air mélancolique était saisissant.

\- Je n'ai pas tué l'Empereur. C'est mon père qui l'a tué.

\- Votre père ? Mais...

Rey le regarda, sans comprendre.

\- N'était-il pas…

\- Mort ? L'interrompit Luke, en riant doucement. Non pas à cette époque. Pas encore en tout cas. Anakin Skywalker était bien vivant.

\- Je ne connaissais pas cette version de l'histoire, murmura Rey.

\- C'est parce que peu de personnes la connaissent. Seulement Leia, Han, moi, et un nombre limité de gens le savent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon père... était Darth Vador.

Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse une révélation, Rey ne s'attendit certainement pas à cela. Dans la vraie histoire, celle qu'elle avait entendue, Vador avait toujours été l'ennemi juré de Luke Skywalker.

Mais son _père_... Darth Vador était le père de Luke Skywalker ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Certains disaient même que c'était une machine.

Entendre cette information sortir de la bouche de Luke Skywalker lui-même était très perturbant. Et encore plus de savoir que Darth Vador était celui qui avait en fin de compte détruit l'Empire, et libéré la galaxie.

Dans son esprit, Luke avait toujours été le héros.

Et Vador son ennemi.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Rey ne parvint pas à dissimuler son dégoût et sa confusion alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de la véritable histoire.

\- Vador... votre père ?

Luke garda les yeux rivés sur Rey.

\- Oui. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé de l'Empereur, juste avant de mourir.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Peu de personnes m'auraient cru si je l'avais raconté, répondit Luke. Et même si c'était le cas, peu l'auraient accepté. Vador avait servi l'Empire durant tant d'années, qu'il en était devenu indissociable. Dans l'esprit de la plupart des gens, il était leur ennemi et un bourreau. Quant à moi, je n'étais que le fils d'Anakin Skywalker... qui était à leurs yeux une toute autre personne. Un Jedi, qui avait combattu pendant la guerre des clones, il y a longtemps. Un héros de l'ancienne république.

\- Oh, dit Rey, comprenant soudain.

\- Mon père a basculé du côté obscur peu avant l'avènement de l'Empire, continua Luke. Il est alors devenu Vador. Juste avant de mourir cependant, il est redevenu Anakin Skywalker.

\- Vous parlez de lui comme s'il s'agissait de deux personnes distinctes, fit remarquer Rey.

Troublée, elle se demanda comment une personne pouvait être coupée en deux. Luke se pencha légèrement en avant et reprit le sabre-laser qui était à ses pieds.

\- Que sais-tu de la Force, Rey ?

Rey regarda d'abord le sabre, puis Luke.

 _Le côté obscur..._

 _Le côté lumineux..._

Elle en avait entendu parler sur Jakku. Dans les vieilles légendes. Les mêmes que celles qu'on racontait sur Luke Skywalker.

 _Les Sith et les Jedi._

 _Les guerres de l'Ancienne République._

Tout était réel.

\- Je sais qu'il y a le côté lumineux et le côté obscur, répondit-elle.

Luke acquiesça et lui tendit le sabre-laser.

Rey hésita avant de le prendre. Doucement elle avança la main et enroula ses doigts autour de la garde, avec la crainte qu'une vision puisse de nouveau se manifester.

\- La Force est divisée en ces deux entités. Toutes deux se complètent, mais elles sont aussi diamétralement opposées, expliqua Luke. Le côté lumineux prône l'altruisme, l'amour et la compassion. Tandis que le côté obscur défend l'individualisme, la quête du pouvoir et la haine de l'autre. C'est le chemin le plus périlleux qu'on peut emprunter et beaucoup de ceux qui s'y aventurent n'en reviennent pas.

Il se tut tout en observant Rey qui manipulait le sabre-laser avec précaution et habilité.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui se laissent tenter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La même chose qu'à mon neveu. Et mon père, ajouta-t-il, tristement. Un Jedi qui se laisse séduire par le côté obscur, finira par être consumé par lui. Ses désirs, ses passions, prennent tellement d'importance que tout ce qui a été appris précédemment ne compte plus... la notion du bien ou du mal, tout cela ne signifie plus rien.

\- C'est effrayant, murmura Rey.

Elle n'était plus sûre tout à coup de vouloir se former aux arts Jedi. Si ce que Luke lui disait était vrai... si un Jedi pouvait tout à coup basculer et devenir mauvais, alors pourrait-elle elle aussi devenir comme Ben ? Pourrait-elle tuer des gens sans défense ? Comme Han Solo... quelqu'un de sa propre famille ?

Les souvenirs de la scène où il se faisait empaler sur son sabre-laser rouge était encore si brutale que les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

Elle comprit soudain pourquoi Luke avait tant de réticences à la former.

C'était risqué. Mais est-ce que cela ne valait pas la peine d'essayer ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti en exil ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas stoppé... votre neveu quand il en était encore temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Luke baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le tuer... j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sabre laser d'Anakin Skywalker, triste et résigné.

\- Snoke a persuadé Ben de suivre les pas de Darth Vador. Mon neveu avait toujours été fasciné par l'histoire d'Anakin, notre histoire de famille, et je n'ai pas manqué de le citer comme exemple durant sa formation. Je crains d'avoir fait là l'une de mes plus grandes erreurs... il était trop jeune. J'aurais dû être plus prudent en prenant mon père comme exemple.

Il releva la tête.

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi je ne peux te former, Rey, reprit Luke. Je suis trop vieux de toute façon pour recommencer. L'Ordre Jedi... c'est fini. J'ai essayé, mais j'ai échoué. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Comme il se levait et se détournait d'elle, Rey bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner maintenant ! J'ai besoin de vous !

Luke s'immobilisa brusquement.

\- Il va me retrouver, poursuivit Rey. _Ben_. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre, mais j'ai refusé. S'il est encore en vie, il va chercher à me tuer. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin que vous m'appreniez à me servir de la Force. Pour me défendre.

Jusque-là pétrifié, Luke se retourna lentement vers elle, blafard.

\- Tu t'es battue avec lui ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

Rey hocha la tête.

\- Et tu t'en es sortie ? Comment ? demanda-t-il.

Rey lui tendit à nouveau le sabre-laser d'Anakin.

\- Je me suis battue. Comme je le pouvais. Le sabre... Maz m'a dit qu'il m'avait choisi.

Le trouble traversa le regard bleu de Luke.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Rey resta silencieuse, alors que le maître Jedi avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il paraissait dans le plus grand désarroi, semblant hésiter sur sa décision.

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, murmura Luke. Seul.

Rey acquiesça.

\- Je repasserais demain.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'héritage

\- _Obi-Wan... Yoda... père, que dois-je faire ?_

Le silence lui répondit. Cela faisait des années que Luke s'était renfermé dans sa solitude et le silence. Quinze ans... depuis plus de quinze ans, il n'avait revu aucun d'entre eux.

C'est comme s'ils l'avaient abandonné le jour où il avait pris cette décision. Comme si l'exil était sa seule issue… sa condamnation.

Cependant, il lui prenait toujours d'essayer de leur parler, espérant parfois que ceux-ci l'entendraient et viendraient. Pour lui apporter des conseils et du réconfort, dans les moments de doute et d'inquiétude qu'il avait traversé. Mais plus personne n'était revenu depuis longtemps. Et il avait peu à peu perdu espoir.

\- Je ne peux pas la former. Pas elle.

Luke soupira.

\- Je ne referais pas la même erreur...

 _\- C'est pourtant son destin._

Il releva brusquement la tête, se rendant compte que la voix qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas issue de sa propre imagination, mais qu'elle était bien réelle.

Luke fit volte-face et son visage s'illumina en voyant la personne qui se trouvait-là.

\- Obi-Wan !

Le fantôme de son ancien maître et ami lui adressa un mince sourire.

 _\- Luke, il est temps pour toi de quitter ton exil._

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Luke eut soudain l'impression d'être redevenu aussi jeune que lors de la destruction de la première étoile de la mort.

\- Je vous ai appelé tant de fois... pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu ? quémanda-t-il, impatient.

 _\- Je suis désolé Luke,_ répondit Obi-Wan _._ _Le moment n'était pas venu. Et même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu me manifester._ _Le côté obscur a déséquilibré la Force et la domine à un tel point qu'il était impossible à Yoda, ton père ou moi même de t'aider dans ta solitude._

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

 _\- Il semble que la menace à laquelle tu as fait face il y a plusieurs années est plus grande que ce que nous soupçonnions. Snoke a fini par acquérir des pouvoirs aussi dangereux que ceux que pourraient avoir des seigneurs Sith._

\- J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, rétorqua Luke, amère.

 _\- Tu n'étais pas assez fort._

\- J'aurais dû essayer, s'exclama Luke.

 _\- Tu as essayé. Et tu as échoué. Un ami bien avisé t'aurait donné le même conseil que moi. Te retirer était la seule solution._

\- Je suis parti. Et regardez maintenant le résultat. Tous nos efforts ont été réduits à néant... la République tient à peine debout. Et Han... tout ça est de ma faute, Obi-Wan. Je n'aurais jamais dû les abandonner.

\- _Quelque chose dans la Force s'est réveillé... la lumière est réapparue._

\- Oui, acquiesça Luke. Je l'ai ressenti.

 _\- C'est elle…_

\- Je ne la formerais pas.

 _\- Il faut qu'elle soit formée Luke, il ne peut en être autrement._

\- J'ai déjà essayé avec Ben, je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur deux fois.

 _\- Ne te morfond pas dans les remords, Luke. Je ne connais que trop bien ces sentiments. Tu ne pourras pas changer le passé._

Luke laissa échapper un soupir.

 _\- Tu dois la former, reprit Obi-Wan._

\- Elle est aussi forte que Ben. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre, elle aussi.

- _Il y aura toujours un risque, mais elle peut aussi faire un choix tout à fait différent que ton neveu,_ répliqua Obi-Wan. _Laisse-lui sa chance._

\- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen. Je pourrais aller affronter Snoke et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

 _\- Snoke n'est pas seul. Il a une armée. Et rien ne dit que tu ne perdras pas comme la dernière fois_ , remarqua Obi-Wan.

\- Rien ne dit que je ne pourrais pas l'emporter cette fois, répondit Luke.

 _\- Tu n'es plus aussi en forme que tu l'étais, Luke, reprit Obi-Wan. Tu pourras peut-être venir à bout de Snoke. Mais Ben… il sera le premier à se dresser sur ton chemin. Rey est jeune. La Force est avec elle. Elle doit suivre ton enseignement. C'est la seule chose qui permettra de faire la différence._

Luke se tourna vers lui, sidéré _._

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas l'envoyer pour le tuer ? demanda-t-il.

Obi-Wan croisa les bras devant lui, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution._

\- Non. Je ne ferais pas comme vous avez essayé de faire pour père et moi. Je ne lui cacherais pas la vérité, répondit catégoriquement Luke.

 _\- Tu ne peux t'opposer à la volonté de la Force. Elle devra tôt ou tard se mesurer de nouveau à Ben. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit préparée lorsque le moment sera venu. Ben s'enfonce de plus en plus du côté obscur et son pouvoir grandit avec l'encouragement de Snoke._

\- Elle ne sera jamais prête pour ça, répondit Luke. Si seulement elle savait… je préférerais qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau, qu'elle reste en sécurité. Sur Jakku ou une autre planète.

 _\- Rey n'est plus en sécurité nulle part._ _Elle prend peu à peu conscience de ses capacités et sa puissance ne cessera de s'accroître. Nos ennemis le savent déjà, elle est déjà une cible potentielle._

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils savent que c'est elle ?

Obi-Wan se frotta la barbe, pensif.

 _\- Si Snoke le sait... nous ne tarderons pas à le trouver. Quant à Ben... je ne sais pas s'il l'a encore réalisé, mais il le comprendra bien assez tôt._

\- Il tentera de l'attirer du côté obscur. Il y a un risque important qu'elle le suive.

 _\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup, Luke. Cela me laisse à penser qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour l'avenir de la galaxie. J'ai bien voulu croire en toi… n'ai-je pas eu raison ?_

Luke se tourna pour regarder Obi-Wan, mais sa silhouette s'évaporait déjà dans les airs.

 _\- … Rey ne te décevra pas. Fais-lui confiance. Forme-la._

\- Obi-Wan !

 _\- Lorsque son entraînement sera terminé, rejoins Leia. Ta sœur a besoin de toi. Et n'oublie pas. Elle est votre seul espoir, la dernière des Skywalker..._

\- Attendez !

Obi-Wan lui adressa un dernier sourire et disparut. Luke regarda impuissant l'endroit où il était encore quelques secondes plus tôt, se retrouvant seul et livré à lui-même, tandis que son esprit était partagé entre deux résolutions.

* * *

\- Je ne sais pas s'il viendra Chewie. J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais je crois qu'il a décidé de rester.

Compatissant, le vieux wookiee posa sa main sur son épaule et laissa échapper un feulement amical.

\- Le général Organa va être déçu si je ne reviens pas avec son frère, murmura Rey. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Chewbacca lui répondit qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Rey hocha la tête, mais n'en fut pas pour autant consolée.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir... j'y retournerais demain encore. J'essayerais de le convaincre à nouveau.

\- De quoi ?

Entendant cette nouvelle voix, Rey et Chewbacca firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent face à nul autre que Luke Skywalker lui-même.

Le wookiee laissa échapper une exclamation et se précipita pour aller serrer l'homme dans ses bras. A la plus grande stupéfaction de Rey, Luke se laissa ébouriffer les cheveux tout en riant joyeusement.

\- Salut, Chewie. Ça faisait un bail, hein ? dit-il.

Chewbacca s'écarta un peu de lui, répondant par quelques jappements amicaux. Rey regarda la scène avec des yeux arrondis, à la fois déconcertée de voir le maître Jedi dans les bras du wookiee mais aussi de le voir ici.

L'enthousiasme la rattrapa vite et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis ? s'exclama-t-elle, excitée.

Luke leva les yeux et son teint sembla légèrement s'illuminer alors qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il. J'ai changé d'avis. Mais nous ne partirons pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que nous commencions ton entraînement.

Rey en fut si ébahie qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu avais raison, continua Luke. Je vais te former. Du moins, je le ferais du mieux que je le pourrais. J'ai une promesse à tenir à un ami.

Rey voulut à ce moment lui demander qui était cet ami, mais l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour le remercier la rattrapa. Au dernier moment, elle parvint à se retenir, se rappelant soudain qu'il s'agissait de Luke Skywalker.

Elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer... et pourtant il lui semblait si familier. C'est comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Dans ses rêves, il ne ressemblait pas exactement à cela. Mais ses yeux et son visage... C'était les mêmes.

Rey sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux. _Luke Skywalker... allait la former aux arts Jedi._

 _C'était un rêve... un rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait._

Luke lui sourit, puis s'éloigna de Chewbacca pour s'approcher du Faucon Millenium.

\- Je n'ai jamais espéré pouvoir le revoir un jour, dit-il avec une certaine mélancolie.

Luke se tourna vers Chewbacca, curieux.

\- Je croyais qu'on vous l'avait volé ? Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Le wookiee lui répondit, omettant cependant de lui raconter toute l'histoire avec Rey et Finn.

\- Jakku ?

La surprise dans le ton de la voix de Luke rendit Rey perplexe. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le bref regard qu'il lui adressa, avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau sur le Faucon.

\- Intéressant... il faudra me raconter plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé, Chewie. Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire.

Le wookiee acquiesça et grommela tristement une réponse. Luke lui serra le bras avec compassion, devinant assez aisément que son ami était encore affecté par la mort de Han.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la rampe du Faucon Millenium, un peu hésitant, et commença à la gravir. Rey sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse et elle s'empressa de le suivre, accompagnée de Chewbacca.

Luke traversa les couloirs du vaisseau si vite qu'elle eut du mal à le suivre. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté et se souvenait encore où se trouvait chaque porte et recoin caché.

Alors qu'elle tournait l'angle du couloir, elle s'arrêta subitement en voyant qu'il s'était immobilisé devant l'entrée du cockpit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Luke resta immobile et ne répondit pas. Puis il tourna la tête et Rey vit avec étonnement la confusion et une apparente souffrance dans son expression.

\- Rien. J'ai juste...

Il se tut et se détourna à nouveau, tournant le dos à Chewbacca et elle. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il poussa un faible soupir avant de faire un pas en avant pour entrer dans le cockpit. Luke s'avança jusqu'au siège de Han, que Rey occupait dorénavant. Il posa la main sur le haut du dossier et ferma les yeux.

Rey s'approcha et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait déjà fait la même chose une fois... fermer les yeux... pour sentir la Force. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, Luke resta figé dans le silence et la concentration, puis sortit finalement de sa transe.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Rey fut frappée par la confusion et le questionnement qui s'y reflétaient.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben... il était ici, il y a peu de temps, répondit-il.

Le corps de Rey se pétrifia de peur, mais aussi de colère. Elle échangea un regard avec Chewbacca et lut la même interrogation.

\- Comment a-t-il pu entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

Luke les regarda mais seuls Chewbacca et elle détenaient la réponse. Rey réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait qu'à un endroit où cela avait pu se produire.

\- La base Starkiller, murmura Rey.

 _Ben avait dû repérer le Faucon, peu après que Han, Finn et Chewbacca soient entrés dans l'atmosphère,_ pensa-t-elle.

Le wookiee poussa un grognement furieux.

\- Allons, Chewie, calme-toi, dit Rey en essayant de l'apaiser.

Elle fit un geste vers lui, mais il gesticula avec colère et s'éloigna dans un autre couloir, disparaissant dans le Faucon Millenium.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, dit Luke. Il est encore touché par la mort de Han. Ils étaient très proches.

Rey continua de fixer l'endroit où Chewbacca avait disparu, dans un état second.

\- Je sais...

Ce n'était pas toutes ses connaissances sur les aventures de Han Solo et son copilote qui le lui avait appris. Elle le savait. C'est tout.

Luke la rejoignit et lui fit face.

\- Es-tu sûre vouloir apprendre à maîtriser la Force ? C'est un apprentissage long et difficile, demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent une réponse ou une faille chez elle. Mais Rey garda un visage fermé et déterminé.

\- Oui. Je suis prête.

* * *

\- J'ai tué Han Solo.

\- Alors... vous avez réussi, répondit Snoke, d'une voix grave et rocailleuse.

Kylo Ren redressa la tête. Les marques de son dernier combat lui avaient laissé une large balafre qui lui traversait le visage et qui était encore suintante.

\- Votre formation touche à sa fin... vous serez bientôt aussi fort que votre grand-père.

Le leader Snoke se releva légèrement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se pencha pour le regarder. Même lorsqu'il était face à lui, en chair et en os, le Muun le dépassait largement.

\- Seulement... je ressens le trouble en vous. Regrettez-vous d'avoir tué Han Solo ?

Ben se redressa et regarda Snoke la tête haute, tachant de dissimuler tous les sentiments conflictuels qu'il ressentait en lui.

\- Non. Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il.

Les yeux noirs et opaques de Snoke le regardèrent sans trahir la moindre émotion. Toutefois, Ben ressentit dans la Force la méfiance et le doute du suprême leader.

 _Il ne le croyait pas assez fort._

 _Pas prêt pour la tâche qui lui incomberait._

 _Pas encore._

Cela frustra un peu plus le jeune homme, qui sentit la colère affluer dans ses veines comme un jet de braise. _Je ne suis pas faible ! Je viens de lui prouver !_

\- Il y a une perturbation dans la Force. La fille... je ressens sa puissance. Elle a des pouvoirs inégalés... tout comme vous.

\- Je l'ai senti aussi, répondit Kylo.

\- Vous l'avez affrontée. Et vous avez perdu, devina Snoke.

Kylo se força à contenir la honte et l'embarras qui l'assaillit, soutenant le regard de son maître avec difficulté.

\- J'ai essayé de la convaincre de me rejoindre, mais elle a résisté, se défendit-il. Elle a trouvé le sabre-laser d'Anakin Skywalker. La Force était avec elle.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant... mais peut-être n'avez-vous pas été assez persuasif, susurra Snoke. La prochaine fois, tachez de procéder autrement. Vous avez échoué, et face à une débutante. Cela est très décevant... peut-être ne méritez-vous pas le titre de maître ? Peut-être y a-t-il un autre de mes chevaliers, qui se montrerait plus à même de porter le titre de Ren... ?

Kylo serra les poings, la fureur explosant soudainement en lui. _Non ! Personne ne pourrait lui prendre son titre ! Il était le plus fort ! Le plus puissant d'entre eux ! Snoke n'avait pas d'apprenti qui égalait ses pouvoirs !_

Sa défaite face à la fille était une humiliation... une injure ! Si seulement Chewbacca ne l'avait pas blessé, il aurait pu remporter ce combat ! Il aurait ramené la fille et Snoke l'aurait félicité.

Mais il était revenu bredouille. Sans la fille. Et la base Starkiller en moins. Leur seule arme, celle qui aurait pu permettre de ramener l'ordre dans la galaxie, venait de voler en éclat. La seule consolation qu'il pouvait en tirer était que la République était maintenant brisée.

\- Vous m'avez déçu, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous racheter, déclara Snoke. La fille est avec Skywalker. Je veux que vous les retrouviez et que vous me l'ameniez à moi.

\- Skywalker ? Comment l'aurait-elle retrouvée ? En êtes-vous certain ?

Snoke ferma les yeux, se plongeant un instant dans la Force.

\- Oui. Le Jedi est de retour. Et la lumière aussi... la Force perd à nouveau son équilibre. Il faut que vous le retrouviez. Amenez-moi la fille. Et tuez Luke Skywalker.

Kylo Ren inclina la tête.

\- Ce sera fait.

* * *

\- Montrez-moi grand-père… encore une fois, s'il vous plait.

Kylo baissa davantage la tête vers le masque de Vador qu'il tenait dans ses mains, essayant de sentir à travers les remous de la Force la présence de celui qui l'inspirait tant.

\- Montrez-moi le pouvoir du côté obscur.

 _\- Ben…_

La voix venait de l'extérieur et ce n'était pas celle à laquelle Kylo s'attendait. Elle était plus pure, et plus jeune… il sortit de sa transe et leva la tête.

Il n'y avait personne. La chambre sophistiquée du croiseur stellaire dans laquelle il se trouvait était vide. Pendant un instant, il crut avoir eu une hallucination ou une vision envoyée par la Force.

Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté puis le vit.

Un homme se trouvait là. Sa présence le surprit mais ce qui le perturba le plus était son apparence. Son corps n'était pas fait de chair et de sang, comme tous les mortels, mais était translucide. Comme un fantôme…

Impossible.

Le masque de Vador lui échappa des mains, et ricocha sur le sol à ses pieds.

 _\- Ben, qu'as-tu fait ?_ dit l'homme, tristement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il était jeune, peut-être plus jeune que Ben lui-même. Ses cheveux sombres lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules. Il était grand, ayant également un physique plutôt avantageux. Son visage séduisant était cependant barré d'une cicatrice à son œil droit, une entaille qui semblait avoir été causée par un sabre-laser. L'homme avait un visage juvénile, mais son regard laissait entrevoir la sagesse et une intelligence hors du commun. Il portait une bure de Jedi, mais ne portait aucune arme, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kylo.

 _\- Tu sais qui je suis…_

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? demanda Kylo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte de ses quartiers, qui était hermétiquement fermée.

 _\- Tu sais qui je suis Ben, mais tu ne veux pas l'accepter… je n'ai jamais cessé d'être celui que tu cherches._

L'apparition de l'homme lui adressa un regard transperçant et ses yeux lui rappelèrent à cet instant quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre membre bien de sa famille. Luke Skywalker.

Ben sentit le sang disparaître totalement de son visage et il recula de quelques pas, soudainement effrayé.

\- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas être lui !

Anakin Skywalker croisa les bras devant lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Vador. C'est impossible, rétorqua Ben.

 _\- Ce que tu crois voir n'est qu'une ombre du passé. Ce casque contient de nombreux souvenirs. C'était moi… il y a longtemps._

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être lui.

Dans son esprit, Vador ou Anakin Skywalker, n'avait pas le visage d'un homme aussi jeune que lui, si ce n'est moins. Kylo se remémorait ces visions de l'armure noire et la carrure impressionnante de Darth Vador, le seigneur Sith… sa présence… et la peur qu'il inspirait autour de lui.

Anakin Skywalker dégageait une tout autre aura. Il paraissait _faible_ et vulnérable.

\- Lorsque je regarde dans vos souvenirs, j'y vois tout le pouvoir du côté obscur… vous m'avez montré tellement de choses, déclara Kylo. Tellement de possibilités. Je l'entends parfois. Il me guide.

\- Vador est mort. Je l'ai vaincu.

Alors qu'il avait baissé les yeux pour regarder le casque calciné de Vador, Kylo releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Skywalker.

\- Il vit encore… dans la Force, répliqua-t-il.

\- Le seul qui existe encore dans la Force, c'est moi, répondit Anakin. Autrefois, je croyais que le côté obscur me permettrait de braver la mort. Aujourd'hui je sais que la lumière rend éternel.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Le côté lumineux rend _faible_.

Les yeux d'Anakin se durcirent.

 _\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ? Ou bien est-ce ce que Snoke t'a raconté ?_

Kylo Ren serra les poings et ne supportant plus de soutenir le regard de son ancêtre se détourna de lui.

\- Il te manipule, Ben.

\- Non ! _Je_ le manipule ! Lorsque le temps sera venu, je prendrais sa place. Mes pouvoirs ne cessent de grandir. _Je_ serais celui qui instaura l'ordre dans la galaxie.

 _\- J'ai eu les mêmes aspirations que toi dans le passé, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de servir Sidious pendant vingt-ans. J'ai eu tort et je le reconnais maintenant._

\- Luke m'a tout raconté. Vous avez tué Darth Sidious, mais uniquement pour sauver votre _fils_. Si vous aviez laissé faire l'Empereur… l'Empire serait encore debout.

 _\- Et toi, tu ne serais pas ici_ , répondit Anakin. _Tu ne serais même pas né._

Un silence lui répondit. Kylo ne pouvait nier cette éventualité. Mais ce n'était que des suppositions. Peut-être que sa mère et Han Solo auraient survécus à la victoire de l'Empire… peut-être auraient-ils été pardonnés et que Vador aurait réussi à convaincre sa mère de le rejoindre ? C'était parfois un fantasme qu'il aimait s'imaginer être vrai.

Sans Luke Skywalker. Sans les Jedi. Tout aurait été pour le mieux dans la galaxie. Il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre pendant près d'un demi-siècle. Il y aurait eu la paix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous écoute ? Votre parole ne vaut rien pour moi ! rugit Kylo, éclatant de colère. Partez !

Le silence lui répondit.

Il crût un instant que le fantôme d'Anakin Skywalker avait disparu, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il était toujours là, en train de le regarder. Il y avait de la résignation, mais aussi une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux bleus.

 _\- Le côté obscur te détruira, Ben. J'ai déjà emprunté ce chemin et je sais ce qu'il réserve._

\- Vous avez renoncé à vos croyances. Vous ne méritiez pas votre titre de Sith ! Vous verrez, je ferais mieux que ce que vous avez tenté de faire ! Je dispose d'une armée de l'ombre ! La galaxie se souviendra de mon nom !

 _\- Si je n'avais pas rejoint la lumière, les choses seraient très différentes aujourd'hui. Cette voie vers laquelle tu te diriges... renonce-y pendant qu'il est encore temps. Le côté obscur te conduira à ta perte._

\- Pourquoi devrais-je écouter vos conseils ? rétorqua Kylo. _Vous_ êtes celui qui a échoué ! Je finirais ce que vous avez commencé !

Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes avaient commencé à ruisseler sur ses joues. Il était à la fois heureux, honoré et stupéfait de pouvoir faire face à son grand-père. Celui qu'il admirait tant, depuis de si longues années… et pourtant, il était en colère, car il était déçu de cette impression que lui laissait Anakin Skywalker.

Comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, il n'avait rien à voir avec Darth Vador. Cet homme-là était peut-être son grand-père biologique, mais il n'était pas son mentor spirituel.

 _\- Il y a encore des gens qui t'aiment, Ben. Si tu suis ce chemin, tu seras seul._

\- S'ils ne me soutiennent pas… alors ils mourront, trancha Kylo.

Anakin soupira.

 _\- Leia souffre… elle pense à toi. Reviens pour elle._

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le sol, les mains serrées dans un poing.

\- Je ne peux pas… c'est trop tard.

Sa vision se brouilla alors que des souvenirs douloureux et pénibles le rattrapaient.

\- Je l'ai tué… Han. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

 _\- Tu te trompes, répondit Anakin._

\- Elle ne vous a jamais pardonné _vous_ , cracha-t-il.

Anakin inclina la tête.

 _\- Oui. Mais toi, tu es son fils…_

Kylo releva la tête.

 _\- Et rien ne pourra changer cela… même si tu essaies de toutes tes forces, continua Anakin. Leia t'aime Ben, ne l'oublie pas…_

\- Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Plus maintenant.

 _\- Ce choix ne dépend que de toi…_

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'esprit d'Anakin Skywalker s'évanouissait dans la Force.

 _\- … mais sache que dans la lumière tu ne seras jamais seul._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les premiers pas

**mellyn7** est devenue ma nouvelle _Bêta_ _reader_ pour cette fanfiction. Merci à elle pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, ainsi que les précédents !

* * *

\- Nous allons commencer par un exercice très simple.

Luke se dirigea vers un coin du vaisseau et attrapa une balle métallique qui traînait-là. Rey haussa les sourcils, alors qu'il revenait avec son butin, un air satisfait et fier sur le visage.

\- Chewie, est-ce que tu as toujours ce casque de pilote ? demanda Luke.

Le Wookiee poussa un grognement affirmatif, et partit fouiller dans les nombreux containers, et placards du Faucon Millenium.

Il chercha de longues minutes, inondant le sol d'un nombre incalculable de bricoles accumulées durant des dizaines d'années. Certaines ayant appartenues à Han et lui, d'autres aux précédents propriétaires qui s'étaient accaparés le vaisseau. Chewbacca émergea finalement de ce capharnaüm et poussa un cri de victoire en levant à bout de bras ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il revint avec un objet dont Rey s'attendait le moins à voir. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une réplique exacte du casque qu'elle possédait sur Jakku.

\- Merci, mon ami, dit Luke.

Il attrapa le casque que lui tendait Chewbacca et le déposa dans les mains de Rey qui regarda l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique infiniment précieuse. Elle retourna le casque, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Luke remarqua son trouble et lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai exactement le même chez moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais celui-là est encore en parfait état. La visière n'est même pas rayée.

Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur la partie opaque du casque, perdue dans ses pensées. Celui qui était resté sur Jakku le resterait désormais peut-être pour toujours. Y retournerait-elle un jour pour le récupérer ? Probablement pas.

\- Tu peux le garder, dit Luke. Il est à toi.

Rey releva la tête, les yeux brillants, et le maître Jedi esquissa un sourire bienveillant. Elle serra presque le casque contre sa poitrine. Jamais personne ne lui avait offert de cadeau. Personne excepté Han, lorsqu'il lui avait donné l'un de ses blaster. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et elle baissa les yeux vers l'arme qui pendait à sa taille.

\- Mets-le sur la tête et prends ton sabre-laser, lui indiqua Luke.

\- Quoi ?

Rey reprit brusquement ses esprits quand il jeta quelque chose dans les airs. C'était la sphère qu'il tenait quelques secondes plus tôt dans la main. L'appareil s'éleva doucement et resta en suspension à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

La jeune femme observa l'objet et ne manqua pas de remarquer les nombreux orifices qui entouraient le blindage de l'appareil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un dispositif de tir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout juste. C'est une sphère d'entraînement utilisée aussi par les Jedi, répondit Luke. C'est très utile au début de la formation.

\- Ca semble terriblement vieux, fit remarquer Rey.

Elle ne vit pas le maître Jedi et le wookiee hausser un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de modèle aussi ancien, continua-t-elle. Etes-vous sûr que ça marche encore ?

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Luke lui prit le casque des mains et le posa doucement sur sa tête. Rey le laissa faire, mais fut surprise lorsqu'il rabattit la visière opaque devant ses yeux.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- C'est le but de l'exercice. Prends le sabre-laser et essaie de parer les tirs de blaster, lui dit Luke.

Rey ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'en suis pas capable.

Un silence lui répondit mais elle sentit la présence de Luke revenir près d'elle.

\- Comment puis-je parer ces rayons si je ne vois rien ? demanda-t-elle.

Dans un coin du Faucon Millenium, Chewbacca poussa un grondement rauque qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire.

\- Tu en es capable, répondit Luke. Fais-toi confiance. Fais confiance en la Force.

 _La Force…_

Rey décrocha le sabre-laser qui était accroché à sa ceinture, et posa le pouce sur le bouton d'actionnement de la lame. Une légère hésitation l'empêcha cependant de le presser.

 _La Force_ … comment avait-elle fait la dernière fois ? Elle avait essayé de chercher au plus profond d'elle-même quelque chose, une énergie positive qui pourrait l'aider. Mais la dernière fois, elle s'était retrouvée face à Kylo Ren. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait réussi à l'utiliser, elle se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse. Dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, dans la forêt, elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'elle faisait. C'était juste… venu tout seul. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était concentrée.

Rey refit la même chose, même en ayant la vue bloquée par la visière noire, et chercha cette sensation au plus profond d'elle-même.

Un bruit sur sa droite lui indiqua que l'appareil de tir venait de se mettre en route. Rey ne voyait rien, mais elle entendait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle pouvait même sentir la présence de Luke et de Chewbacca à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle appuya le bouton du sabre-laser et la lame bleue se déploya en vrombissant.

Luke recula contre le mur, lui laissant de l'espace pour l'exercice. Il croisa les bras et resta silencieux dans son coin, observant comment elle allait se débrouiller. Rey attendit que le premier coup parte, n'ayant qu'une vague idée d'où l'engin se trouvait. Elle avait la sensation étrange qu'il se déplaçait de gauche à droite en face d'elle, mais il était impossible de le localiser précisément.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en tentant davantage de se concentrer et de se plonger dans la Force.

Une décharge retentit, et un éclair partit de la sphère d'entraînement. Le bras de Rey se mit automatiquement en position de défense et le sabre siffla dans l'air, percutant le tir de plasma juste à temps.

\- Bien, la félicita Luke.

Le laser absorbé par la lame fit trembler la main de Rey. Mais une deuxième décharge et une douleur soudaine à la cuisse la fit crier de surprise.

\- Ne relâche pas ta concentration, lui conseilla Luke.

\- C'était un coup de chance. Je n'aurais pas pu dévier ce deuxième tir, répliqua Rey.

\- D'après mon expérience, rien n'est dû à la chance, répondit Luke. Essaie encore, et tu verras.

La jeune femme n'en était pas totalement convaincue, mais elle obéit tout de même. Si Luke disait qu'elle pouvait le faire, alors c'est que cela devait être vrai. Elle lui faisait confiance.

 _La Force. Elle devait trouver la Force._

Elle se recentra sur elle-même et attendit. La troisième tentative fut plus fructueuse. Deux lasers furent envoyés à la suite par la sphère de tir, et Rey parvint à les parer.

\- Bravo !

La satisfaction emprunte dans la voix de Luke se fit également sentir dans la Force. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle continua à dévier les rayons de plasma tirés dans sa direction, parfois avec succès, d'autres fois non.

Son corps commença à la faire souffrir au bout d'une trentaine de tirs encaissés dans le ventre, les bras et les jambes. Rey se mit alors à suer à grosses gouttes, trouvant de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer. Luke mit finalement fin à l'exercice, lorsqu'il jugea le moment venu d'arrêter.

\- Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Rey désactiva le sabre-laser d'Anakin et releva la visière du casque lui obstruant la vue, alors que Luke attirait la sphère dans sa main après l'avoir éteint.

\- C'était très bien, pour un début. Nous recommencerons demain.

Rey enleva le casque de sa tête, et souffla un bon coup. Luke s'éloigna un peu plus loin pour aller ranger la sphère dans un des coffres, puis revint vers elle.

\- A quoi sert ce genre d'exercice ? demanda Rey, curieuse.

\- A te focaliser sur l'instant présent, et aussi à faire confiance à tes sens, répondit Luke. Tu dois uniquement te fier à ton instinct pour espérer pouvoir te connecter à la Force.

\- Ok.

Rey hésita, puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- Est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre à manier un sabre-laser ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était à la fois anxieuse et enthousiaste à l'idée d'aborder cet aspect de l'entraînement.

\- Oui, cela viendra. Mais pas tout de suite, répondit Luke. Tu as encore d'autres étapes à franchir. Ce sera long et difficile, et il te faudra de la patience pour y arriver.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je vais le faire.

Le visage de Luke se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute.

Rey avait cependant une autre question qui lui tournait dans l'esprit depuis quelques heures déjà.

\- Combien de temps dure un entraînement de Jedi, normalement ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Normalement, des années.

\- Quoi ?

Rey regarda Luke avec des yeux arrondis.

 _Des années ! C'était donc si long !_

 _Elle allait alors devoir rester ici sur cette île pendant des années ? Mais combien exactement ?_

 _Si elle restait aussi longtemps avec Luke Skywalker, qu'arrivera-t-il à la Résistance ?_ Rey espérait revoir son ami Finn, mais avec ce que venait de lui dire Luke, tous ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler.

\- Ou parfois quelques mois, cela dépend des circonstances, reprit Luke. J'ai moi-même été formé partiellement par Yoda et Obi-Wan, et j'ai dû apprendre tout le reste seul.

Rey cligna des yeux, les noms des deux maîtres Jedi résonnant dans sa tête une seconde, avant qu'elle n'assimile ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches. Il existait encore quelques reliques de l'Ancien Temple Jedi gardés jalousement par des antiquaires… j'en ai récupéré quelques-unes.

Luke se détourna d'elle, puis marcha en direction du couloir le plus proche.

\- Tu as faim ? lança-t-il.

Rey se rendit alors compte de la douleur de son ventre noué et elle acquiesça.

\- Oui.

\- Chewie, qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes réserves ? Après toutes ces années, je ne dirais pas non à un verre de _ale_ , si tu en as.

Chewbacca le suivit, tout en poussant un grognement, et partit avec Luke dans une pièce attenante où se trouvait le garde-manger.

Rey les suivit des yeux, encore sous le choc. Puis elle secoua la tête et leur emboîta le pas.

* * *

\- Général Organa ! Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de rescapés du système Hosnien.

Leia se tourna vers le jeune commandant, Sallyst Gree. L'homme brun, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, avait des cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs longues heures.

\- Des rescapés ? s'étonna-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il semble qu'ils soient sortis de l'hyperespace juste après la… l'attaque, madame. Le sénateur de Sullust est à bord. Il demande à parler avec vous.

Leia hocha la tête et la table holographique devant laquelle elle se trouvait s'alluma aussitôt. La silhouette bleue d'un alien se matérialisa, prenant la forme d'un Sullustien.

\- Sénateur Wen Tyum, je suis heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf.

\- Mais vous de même, sénatrice Organa. Je dois avouer que nous avons échappé de peu à la mort, mes collaborateurs et moi. Nous avons fait demi-tour aussitôt que nous avons vu ce… ce carnage.

Le sullustien se tut, la gorge nouée.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le système avait été entièrement détruit, est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Leia hocha tristement la tête.

\- Oui. Six mondes au total, dont Hosnien Prime. Les autres heureusement étaient inhabités.

\- Dieu du ciel ! s'exclama le sénateur. Même l'étoile noire n'était pas capable d'une telle monstruosité ! Comment est-ce seulement possible ?

Leia ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant avec douleur la destruction d'Alderaan qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux, presque quarante ans plus tôt. Les souvenirs qu'elle en gardait lui faisaient encore faire des cauchemars. Elle revoyait comme si c'était hier ce rayon vert se diriger droit sur la planète, et ensuite… cette gigantesque déflagration. Parfois, elle se souvenait même de la sensation des doigts de Tarkin sur sa joue, et pire encore… l'armure dure et glaciale de Vador contre son dos.

\- C'était la base Starkiller. Elle a été détruite, déclara Leia. Nous avons envoyé une équipe sur place pour la saboter, avec succès…

Le cœur de Leia se serra douloureusement à la pensée de Han, qui ne s'en était pas sorti et n'était jamais revenu.

\- L'un de nos meilleurs pilotes s'est infiltré dans la structure et a réussi à faire exploser les charges. La base Starkiller n'existe plus, Tyum, il n'y a plus de crainte à avoir.

\- Et s'il y en avait une autre ? lança le sénateur, apeuré.

\- Le Premier Ordre a mis plus de trente ans à réunir les fonds nécessaires pour sa construction. Je doute qu'ils puissent recommencer un chantier aussi vite, surtout qu'ils ont perdu un nombre important de leur personnel durant la destruction de leur base, répliqua Leia.

Le Sullustien acquiesça, mais il n'était pas pour autant rassuré.

\- Snoke va répliquer. Il va profiter de la discorde pour semer le trouble dans la galaxie, dit-il, pensif. Nous devons réagir vite.

\- Oui, approuva Leia. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'élire une nouvelle capitale pour représenter le Sénat très rapidement. Ainsi que de nouveaux sénateurs et un chancelier.

\- Je pense que vous êtes celle qui est la plus à même de prendre ce poste, Leia, répondit Tyum avec bienveillance.

\- Merci mon ami, mais je pense que cette élection doit être soumise à un vote.

\- Un vote qui sera certainement unanime, répondit-il. Après tout, il n'y a plus personne, à part vous pour nous représenter. Et vous êtes de loin la plus compétente et la plus expérimentée de tous les sénateurs.

Leia ferma les yeux, et soupira doucement.

\- Nous verrons…

La mort de Han était encore si récente qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à prendre un nouveau fardeau sur ses épaules. Et pourtant, la galaxie avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas dire non, si le peuple le lui demandait. C'était son devoir.

La seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés par… son fils.

 _Ben… qu'as-tu fait ?_

\- Avez-vous une idée de la planète qui pourrait être la nouvelle capitale ? demanda Tyum.

Leia resta un moment silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Ils avaient besoin d'un symbole fort. Un emplacement stratégique qui enverrait un message au Premier Ordre. Une planète qui avait un passé, une histoire avec l'Empire et l'Ancienne République…

\- Coruscant.

\- Coruscant ? Mais… je croyais qu'il avait été décidé de bannir définitivement cette planète de la liste ? s'exclama surprit le sénateur.

\- En effet, mais il se trouve que Coruscant est dans le noyau principal, et qu'elle est un des points centraux de la galaxie, défendit Leia.

\- Certes, mais ce choix-là est risqué. Coruscant est très peuplée. Je doute que la majorité des sénateurs vous suivent. Et beaucoup n'ont pas oublié la tyrannie de l'Empereur Palpatine. Pour ma part, j'aurais préféré choisir un monde plus pacifique, comme Naboo.

\- Ce temps-là est révolu, répliqua Leia. Il faut apprendre à laisser le passé de côté. Par ailleurs, Snoke souhaite conquérir Coruscant, pas la détruire. Ce qui nous donne un avantage et une protection si nous y installons le nouveau Sénat.

En disant cela, Leia pensa que c'était aussi probablement ce que Ben désirait. C'était en tout cas ce que Snoke lui avait mis dans la tête. _Depuis quand avait-elle vraiment perdu son fils ? Elle ne se l'expliquait pas…_

Tyum acquiesça, paraissant un peu plus convaincu.

\- Très bien, devons-nous donc convenir que notre prochaine rencontre se déroulera là-bas ?

\- Oui, répondit Leia. Nous nous verrons au Sénat, dans trois jours.

\- C'est entendu. Dans ce cas, je vous dis à bientôt, sénatrice.

Leia pencha la tête pour le saluer une dernière fois et l'hologramme du Sullustien se dématérialisa.

* * *

\- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? demanda Poe.

\- Son état est toujours stationnaire. Mais il n'est toujours pas sorti du coma, répondit la jeune guérisseuse.

Elle se tourna vers son patient qui reposait sur un lit, à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Ok, merci Gracie.

Poe s'approcha de Finn et s'assit sur une chaise à son chevet. Le visage du jeune ex-stormtrooper était paisible, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines que Poe venait voir Finn tous les jours, espérant qu'il se réveillerait. Mais l'état de son ami n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la base Starkiller.

Les blessures qu'il avait reçu dans le dos et l'épaule était sacrément laides. Poe avait vu une fois l'infirmière changer les bandages et n'avait pu que grimacer en voyant les dégâts. Pourtant, il s'était demandé quelle arme avait pu les infliger car la peau s'était immédiatement cautérisée autour des brûlures et des entailles.

\- Tu as manqué une sacrée course aujourd'hui. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu voir ça, mon ami.

Poe étira ses jambes et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Peut-être que je te laisserais piloter mon X-Wing. Mais seulement si tu te réveilles avant mon départ… hein ?

Il tourna la tourna la tête pour vérifier que Finn dormait encore, ce qui était le cas.

\- Mais… si tu lui fais une égratignure, tu entendras de mes nouvelles, l'avertit-il.

Un bruit sur le côté attira soudainement l'attention de Poe. C'était un râle presque inaudible mais cependant assez distinct pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

 _\- Reeey…_

Poe tourna la tête, et vit que ce murmure sortait de la bouche de Finn. Il bondit de sa chaise et se pencha aussitôt vers lui.

\- Finn ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les paupières, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- _Reeey_ … hum, est-ce que… attention il est…. le sabre… Rey ?

Finn ouvrit les yeux, pensant reconnaître la silhouette de son amie penchée sur lui. Mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était Poe Dameron. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmeur et éclatant.

\- Content de me voir ?

Finn grogna, tournant légèrement la tête en plissant les yeux. Son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir et il remarqua alors enfin le bandage qui lui recouvrait l'épaule.

\- On dirait presque que tu es déçu, ria Poe. Quoi ? J'ai l'air aussi mal fichu que ça ?

\- Hum… depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

\- Oh. Une semaine.

Finn ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'il en avait été capable, aurait sûrement bondi de son lit.

\- Une semaine ? s'exclama t-il.

Son cri attira toutes les têtes dans leur direction. Gracie s'immobilisa, quelques mètres plus loin et posa sur une table les seringues qu'elle portait. Poe mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui indiquer le silence.

\- Chuut… moins fort, nous sommes dans une infirmerie.

Finn prit appui sur ses coudes, et se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est Rey ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Rey ? La fille qui était avec toi ?

Finn acquiesça.

\- Elle est partie, répondit Poe. Avec le Faucon Millenium et le Wookiee.

\- QUOI ?

Le cri du jeune homme résonna à nouveau dans la pièce, s'attirant la foudre de certains regards de patients qui essayaient de dormir. Gracie commença alors à traverser la pièce pour aller vers eux.

\- Où ça ? demanda Finn, à voix basse. Où est-elle partie ?

\- Chercher Luke Skywalker à ce qui parait. Mais je ne sais pas où exactement, répondit Poe.

Les yeux de Finn s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

\- Luke Skywalker ? murmura-t-il. Mais je croyais… la carte est incomplète, non ?

Poe pencha la tête.

\- Le droïde R2 du général a fourni l'autre moitié.

Gracie les rejoignit à cet instant, coupant court à leur échange.

\- Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Finn la regarda avec des yeux éberlués et frissonna lorsqu'elle commença à soulever le bandage de son épaule.

\- Bien. Quoique… j'ai connu mieux.

\- Je vais aller vous chercher un sédatif.

Et elle repartit de l'autre côté de l'a pièce, les laissant de nouveau seuls. Finn la suivit des yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était jolie, quoique Rey était encore plus belle.

\- La base écho appelle Finn, hého !

Les doigts de Poe claquèrent devant ses yeux, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il se rendit compte que son ami essayait de lui parler depuis quelques secondes.

\- Tu disais ?

Poe haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- J'étais en train de t'expliquer que le droïde avait téléchargé le reste de la carte. Et dire qu'il avait l'information pendant tout ce temps…

\- Comment ? s'étonna Finn.

Poe haussa les épaules.

\- Ca faisait des années qu'il s'était mis en mode veille. Personne ne croyait qu'il fonctionnait encore. A ce qui paraît, il l'aurait téléchargé il y a longtemps des archives du système d'une ancienne base impériale.

\- Une base impériale…

Finn s'appuya à nouveau contre son oreiller, pensif. A sa connaissance, il n'existait plus aucunes données de l'Ancien Empire, et surtout pas concernant les traces d'un ancien Temple Jedi… toutes ou presque avaient été détruites des années avant sa naissance. Enfin, tout sauf la moitié de carte que possédait Kylo Ren… cela voulait donc dire qu'il restait encore des reliques ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué d'autre ? demanda Finn.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Poe. La base Starkiller et tout le reste ?

Finn regarda droit devant lui, tout en essayant de se rappeler de ses derniers souvenirs.

\- Non…

Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha dans sa mémoire, puis un visage lui revint à l'esprit. Celui de Rey et de Kylo Ren… blessé dans la forêt. Et Han Solo, tombant de la passerelle, empalé sur son sabre-laser.

\- Blast !

Finn ferma les yeux. Il se souvint alors de tout. De leur fuite dans la forêt, de Kylo Ren les poursuivant. Et Rey qui s'était précipitée sur lui, et qui avait été projetée contre un arbre. Elle était restée inconsciente et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre le sabre-laser et de faire face à Ren…

Puis plus rien.

Ils étaient en vie. Tous les deux. Finn était pourtant certain d'avoir perdu. Ses blessures en attestaient. Mais Rey en était sortie indemne ? _Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle fait ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur cette question, répondit Poe. La fille t'a ramené dans cet état-là.

\- Rey… ? Mais, on s'est retrouvé face à ce… ce type. Kylo Ren.

Un air de franche surprise et de crainte passa sur le visage de Poe Dameron.

\- Oh !

\- Il s'est attaqué à Rey et ensuite à moi.

\- C'est un miracle que vous vous en soyez sortis, tous les deux, déclara Poe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? le pressa Finn.

Poe haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la rencontrer. Mais le général Organa a annoncé qu'elle faisait désormais partie de la Résistance et qu'elle l'avait envoyée en mission.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle soit ici, avec nous, dit tristement Finn.

Son ami posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra.

\- Quand ?

Poe ne sut trouver quoi répondre et regarda son ami tristement.

\- Je ne sais pas.

* * *

 _*ale : Boisson alcoolisée, à l'arôme intense et sucré. Largement répandue dans la galaxie, elle est fabriquée sur Coréllia, ou encore Mandalore..._


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Force

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Luke.

Rey leva le nez de son assiette, la bouche pleine de ce met délicieux qui s'appelait « steak de Bantha ». Elle mangeait si vite que le maître Jedi et Chewbacca n'avaient cessé de lui jeter des regards inquiets, ayant peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe tout à coup. Elle n'avait jamais goûté à quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle mangeait autre chose qu'une portion lyophilisée qu'elle avait l'habitude de se procurer auprès d'Unkar Plutt.

\- Le général Organa savait que vous étiez parti à la recherche du dernier Temple Jedi, répondit Rey, la bouche pleine. C'est elle qui m'a envoyée ici dès qu'elle a su où vous étiez.

Luke la regarda avec des yeux pétillants, à la fois amusé et attentif à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Leia, murmura-t-il. Elle a toujours eu raison en ce qui me concernait.

Un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

\- Toutefois, ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Luke. Parce qu'il est évident que je n'ai laissé aucun indice derrière moi.

Rey suspendit sa fourchette au-dessus de son assiette et échangea un regard avec Chewbacca.

\- Il y avait une carte qui menait jusqu'ici. La Résistance la possédait, mais elle était incomplète. Et le Premier Ordre cherchait aussi l'autre moitié…

L'expression de Luke s'assombrit.

\- Oui, je sais. Je n'ai moi-même réussi à en avoir qu'un seul morceau, déclara-t-il.

Rey oublia un instant son dîner tandis que Luke croisait les bras sur son large torse.

\- La plupart des données ont été détruites après la chute de l'Empire par les officiers impériaux qui ne voulaient pas qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Les miennes, et celles de la Nouvelle République à l'évidence. Où est-ce que vous avez eu ce dernier morceau ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Votre astromech. C'est lui qui l'avait, répondit Rey. Et BB-8 en avait aussi une partie. Il l'a récupéré sur Jakku…

Luke se redressa, surpris.

\- Quoi ?

Chewbacca poussa un grondement affirmatif, ajoutant même que R2D2 avait la carte complète depuis tout ce temps.

\- Où diable se l'est-il procuré ? s'exclama Luke.

Rey haussa les épaules alors que Chewbacca répondit que R2D2 l'avait téléchargé dans une ancienne base militaire de l'Empire, avec tout un tas d'autres données. R2 avait raconté qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours à retrouver l'information dans ses circuits.

\- L'étoile de la mort ? répéta Luke. C'est là qu'il l'a téléchargé ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, un air las et dépité sur le visage.

\- Si j'avais su... et dire que je l'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici si vous n'aviez pas la carte ? demanda Rey, perplexe.

\- La moitié que m'avait donné un vieil ami m'a permis de savoir dans quel secteur chercher, répondit Luke. Toutefois, pour le reste, j'ai dû me fier à la Force pour trouver la bonne planète. Ça m'a pris un certain temps, je dois le dire...

Les yeux de Rey s'arrondirent.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ? Trouver une planète grâce à la Force ?

\- Oui. C'est possible, répondit Luke.

La jeune femme se redressa sur la banquette, bondissant presque d'excitation.

\- Est-ce que ça s'apprend ? Comment fait-on ?

\- Il suffit d'écouter et de se laisser guider par la Force, répondit Luke. Mais certains peuvent y arriver d'instinct, sans entraînement. Cela dépend de la puissance du lien qui les unis avec la Force. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu y arriveras, Rey...

Il lui adressa un sourire timide, qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. Rey ne pouvait plus à présent enlever le sourire large qui était sur son visage.

Luke soupira et repoussa son assiette, n'ayant soudainement plus faim.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je n'ai que trop tardé ici, dit-il. Merci pour le dîner, Chewie. Je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé depuis des années. C'était délicieux.

Le Wookiee poussa une exclamation appréciative et tapota l'épaule de son ami. Luke se leva de table.

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda Rey. Quand est-ce que vous revenez ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Demain matin, certainement. Je me sens fatigué...

Rey se leva à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. A ses yeux, il était difficile de concevoir que le grand Luke Skywalker puisse être épuisé, mais les cernes qui étaient sous ses yeux attestaient de son épuisement, et certainement aussi de ses insomnies.

\- Vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez. Il y a assez de couchettes dans le vaisseau, proposa Rey.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur que Luke Skywalker ne se volatilise dans la nature. Elle avait l'impression que si elle le perdait de vue, le maître Jedi allait fuir et disparaître comme il l'avait fait quinze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait décidé de s'exiler.

Luke ne semblait pas encore tout à fait à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle, même s'il avait accepté de la former. Allait-il honorer sa parole ? Ou bien disparaître du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ? Allait-elle à nouveau se retrouver seule ?

Les yeux brillants, Rey regarda Luke. Il leva ses yeux bleus pour croiser son regard et l'observa longuement, comme s'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Pendant un instant, elle eut presque la sensation qu'il était effrayé. Pas par elle ou Chewbacca... mais par autre chose. Le Faucon Millenium ?

\- Non merci. Je vais retourner chez moi.

Luke rabattit sa cape grise sur lui, et se détourna pour sortir. A ce moment-là, un fracas retentissant se fit entendre derrière lui et R2D2 déboula soudain dans le couloir. L'astromech se précipita en roulant vers son maître en poussant des trilles joyeux.

\- R2 ! s'exclama Luke, ravi.

Le droïde s'arrêta à ses pieds et le maître Jedi se pencha pour lui toucher le dôme.

\- Bonjour mon vieil ami. Cela faisait trop longtemps.

R2 répondit par un bip enthousiaste et ils se mirent tous deux à converser tranquillement. Rey observa la scène aux côtés de Chewbacca, éberluée. Luke semblait tout à coup avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. Il se mit à rire doucement alors que R2D2 lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais au moins aidé Leia. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour tes circuits. Je pense qu'ils doivent être un peu usés, dit Luke. Ne t'inquiète pas, R2.

Le petit droïde lui répondit en se dandinant sur ses deux pieds.

\- Vous le comprenez ? demanda Rey, étonnée.

Luke tourna la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui parle le langage binaire. Je pensais être la seule sur Jakku, dit Rey en le regardant avec un nouveau regard.

Luke détourna la tête.

\- Je pense que je vais rester un peu, déclara-t-il finalement. R2 m'a demandé que je fasse un check-up de ses systèmes et ses circuits. Chewie, les outils sont toujours au même endroit ?

Le Wookiee acquiesça et Luke se leva, partant dans les tréfonds du Faucon Millenium avec R2 sur ses talons.

* * *

\- Peux-tu me passer cette pince s'il te plaît ?

Rey s'empressa d'attraper l'objet en question et le tendit à Luke.

\- Merci.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité démonter la trappe de sécurité et ouvrir le panneau de contrôle de R2D2. Rey s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'observa silencieusement.

Luke Skywalker savait ce qu'il faisait, pensa-t-elle, impressionnée. Chacune de ses actions avait un sens, et une utilité alors qu'il travaillait sur le droïde.

\- Je suis désolé R2, je vais devoir te couper l'alimentation.

Le petit droïde exprima son regret par quelques petites notes tristes, mais il obéit et se mit en veille. Luke se tortilla pour atteindre le bouton d'extinction et le pressa. Le voyant coloré de R2 s'éteignit brusquement.

\- Voilà, ça devrait être plus facile maintenant, dit Luke.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Rey.

\- R2 a du mal à recharger ses batteries, répondit Luke. Il ne peut plus faire d'opérations complexes sans avoir à se charger toutes les dix heures. Il faut changer certains circuits et l'alimentation principale. Je pense que le combustible est trop vieux.

\- Vous en avez une de rechange ?

Rey étudia les circuits de R2. Cet astromech était un modèle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il semblait ancien, datant au moins des unités R3... il n'y avait plus de droïdes de ce type en circulation depuis bien avant l'Empire.

Où est-ce que Luke Skywalker avait dégoté ce droïde ? se demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Et je crois que ça va être difficile de trouver les pièces manquantes, répondit Luke.

Il regarda R2 tristement.

\- Si j'étais vous, je couplerais l'énergie de la motrice avec le secteur central. En dénichant une cellule d'énergie assez puissante, cela devrait faire l'affaire, conseilla-t-elle.

Luke se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de penser. Tu es douée pour la mécanique, remarqua-t-il.

\- J'étais une pilleuse d'épaves. Je pourrais reconnaître n'importe quelle pièce de droïde ou de vaisseau dans cette galaxie.

Luke continua de la dévisager.

\- Comment était-ce ? Là-bas sur Jakku ? demanda-t-il.

Rey haussa les épaules.

\- Il faisait chaud et je n'avais parfois pas beaucoup d'eau. Mais j'avais à manger et une occupation. Même si Unkar me payait parfois injustement. C'était mon boss, précisa-t-elle, en voyant le froncement de sourcil de Luke.

Le maître Jedi détourna la tête pour s'occuper à nouveau de R2.

\- As-tu l'intention de retourner un jour sur Jakku ?

\- Non, je n'ai plus rien à y faire maintenant, répondit Rey en chuchotant.

Elle pensa aux mots de Maz et ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de sa famille. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle avait raison. Sa famille ne reviendrait pas la chercher.

Alors, elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant. Et de trouver un autre.

Luke Skywalker.

Rey fixa le dos courbé du maître Jedi, pensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre. C'était étrange, cette impression de le connaître… elle se sentait bien en sa présence. En sécurité.

Luke se leva.

\- Alors, voyons ce que l'on a ici.

Il alla fouiller dans les compartiments où étaient rangées toutes sortes d'outils et de pièces détachées.

\- Si Leia voyait ce bazar, elle en deviendrait folle, commenta-t-il, riant doucement.

Rey le rejoignit, et commença à chercher elle aussi dans les réserves de Han et Chewie.

\- Ah ! Je l'ai !

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Rey brandit une minuscule cellule énergétique de lithium en l'air, triomphante. Luke s'approcha et hocha la tête.

\- Parfait. Ça fera l'affaire, dit-il.

Et sans prévenir, il la lui prit des mains et retourna auprès de R2. Rey reprit sa place à ses côtés, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Elle gravissait les marches deux par-deux, lorsque la pluie commença à tomber. Rey s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers les nuages gris.

De grosses gouttes lui martelèrent doucement le visage. L'une tomba sur son front, puis sur sa joue et ses yeux. Stupéfaite, elle resta immobile, appréciant la nouvelle sensation de fraîcheur qui se répandit en elle.

Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu de l'eau tomber du ciel. Sur Jakku, on la trouvait seulement dans les profondeurs de la terre, enfouie à des centaines de mètres sous les dunes de sable.

Rey ouvrit la bouche et rit lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba entre ses lèvres. Elle resta de nombreuses minutes ainsi, avant que l'averse ne s'intensifie soudainement.

Elle prit alors conscience que ses vêtements étaient plus lourds et qu'elle avait froid. Rey baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était trempée.

\- Poodoo ! jura-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de monter les dernières marches pour rejoindre la maison de Luke et en franchit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle court.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais arriver un jour, se moqua gentiment Luke.

Rey éternua.

Il rit et lui tendit une couverture qu'elle l'accepta aussitôt. Rey s'assit sur un tapis de sol et s'emmitoufla dans le drap en lin brun, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

Luke partit vers un réchaud et il en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse.

\- Attention, c'est brûlant, la prévint-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du caf.

Rey cligna des yeux. Elle regarda le liquide marron foncé qui était dans le gobelet avec interrogation et curiosité. Finalement, elle porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et sursauta violemment.

\- Ah ! C'est chaud ! s'écria-t-elle, en posant ses doigts sur sa lèvre brûlée.

\- Je t'avais prévenue de faire attention, répondit Luke.

Il s'éloigna et partit se préparer à lui aussi une autre tasse.

\- Il fait toujours ce temps ici ? demanda Rey.

\- Cela dépend des saisons.

La jeune femme releva la tête, perplexe.

\- Parfois il pleut, parfois non. Il peut aussi faire chaud ou froid durant quelques mois. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'hiver ou l'été, continua Luke.

\- Oh.

Rey réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas ce type de climat sur Jakku. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de saisons comme Luke le décrivait. Il faisait toujours chaud et il ne pleuvait jamais.

\- Où est le Temple Jedi ? demanda Rey. Je croyais qu'il y avait un Temple, ici.

\- Il n'y a pas de Temple. Il n'y en a jamais eu, répondit Luke.

Il revint avec une tasse fumante et s'assit devant elle.

\- Cet endroit est tout ce qui reste de l'ancien sanctuaire.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a plus rien ? s'exclama Rey, étonnée.

Luke eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- C'est un endroit étrange pour s'exiler, murmura Rey.

Toutefois, il y avait de l'eau. Si elle aussi avait décidée de partir, elle aurait certainement choisi ce monde parmi tous les autres. Quoiqu'elle en avait vu si peu… il y avait encore tant d'étoiles à visiter. Elle voulait être la première à toutes les voir. Elle en avait tant rêvée, sans oser cependant le désirer.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

Luke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta silencieux un long moment, tenant sa tasse chaude dans ses mains.

\- J'avais besoin de venir. J'ai pensé que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour terminer mes vieux jours.

\- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux, fit remarquer Rey. Vous avez encore sûrement de nombreuses années à vivre.

Elle pencha la tête et songea qu'il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. C'était la moitié de la vie d'un homme.

\- J'ai presque soixante-ans, répondit Luke avec un sourire. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à espérer maintenant. La mort finira certainement par me rattraper un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs.

\- Je suis certaine que vous ne mourrez pas ici, répondit Rey.

\- Si tu le dis.

Luke porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée. Rey baissa les yeux sur sa propre tasse, hésitant à la boire.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Luke releva les yeux.

\- Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Votre sabre laser… pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'une simple pilleuse d'épaves.

Le maître Jedi la regarda longuement.

\- Je n'étais moi-même qu'un fermier d'humidité lorsque les Stormtroopers ont débarqué sur Tatooine, répondit Luke.

\- Oui, mais… ce sabre laser. Il vous appartenait, à vous et à votre père.

Rey baissa les yeux sur l'arme qui était accrochée à sa taille. Luke reposa sa tasse devant lui.

\- Les sabres laser ne sont pas des armes ordinaires. Les Jedi les façonnent à leur image et ils y mettent certains de leurs pouvoirs, dont une partie de leur personnalité. Mon père était un Jedi très puissant. Il y a insufflé la Force et en a fait une arme d'exception… ce sabre sert celui qu'il choisit.

\- Vous voulez dire… qu'il une conscience ? interrogea Rey, éberluée.

\- Oui.

La réponse de Luke la laissa coite. Pour elle, il était inconcevable que des armes faites de métal ou de matières non organiques puissent vivre et encore moins penser par elles-mêmes. C'était ce qu'on racontait dans les contes pour enfants ou dans les histoires de magie. Et cela n'existait pas.

\- Le cristal qui se trouve à l'intérieur a une connexion spéciale avec la Force, expliqua Luke. Il ne peut être choisi que par son futur porteur. Lorsque le sabre-laser est construit, un lien s'établit avec le Jedi qui le porte.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura Rey.

Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi le sabre laser d'Anakin Skywalker l'avait choisie, ni la raison pour laquelle il l'avait préférée à son véritable héritier, Ben Skywalker. Si cette arme avait une conscience, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisie l'un de ses héritiers ?

Rey songea à diverses idées, mais aucune d'elles ne lui permit de résoudre ce mystère. Peut-être que le sabre l'avait choisie pour une toute autre raison qu'être son futur porteur ? Comme pour retrouver son propriétaire légitime ? Luke ?

Rey détacha le sabre-laser à sa taille.

\- Vous devriez le garder.

Le maître Jedi écarquilla les yeux, mais leva aussitôt les mains pour refuser.

\- Non, Rey. Il est à toi.

\- Mais… je ne peux pas le garder ! Il était à votre père ! Il vous appartient.

Luke secoua la tête.

\- Tu te trompes. Le sabre t'a choisi. Il n'y a pas de doute à ce sujet. Si Maz te l'a dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, ce que tout çela signifie, murmura Rey, confuse et les yeux rivés sur le sabre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle ne vit pas la lueur de tristesse et d'anticipation teinter le regard de Luke.

\- Il y a un temps pour tout. Tu finiras par découvrir les réponses que tu cherches, Rey, je n'en ai aucun doute. Aie patience.

Rey leva les yeux.

\- Es-tu prête pour notre première leçon ? dit Luke, en changeant complètement de sujet. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu es venue aujourd'hui, non ?

Toutes les interrogations dans l'esprit de Rey s'envolèrent d'un coup et firent place à de l'enthousiasme.

\- Oui, je suis prête !

N'ayant soudain plus froid, elle repoussa la couverture qui lui couvrait les épaules et prit la même posture que Luke, qui avait croisé les jambes.

\- Vu le temps qu'il fait, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste à l'intérieur aujourd'hui. On va d'abord commencer par ce qui est le plus important : la méditation.

Rey inclina la tête, pensive.

\- C'est un exercice qui peut paraître anodin, mais il est en réalité très difficile, reprit Luke. Il faut se concentrer assez longtemps pour pouvoir se plonger dans la Force et en tirer toutes ses ressources.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Luke ferma les yeux et elle l'imita.

\- Ne pense à rien. Essaie uniquement de te concentrer sur toi et sur ce qui t'entoure.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour arriver à se focaliser. Rey serra les doigts sur ses genoux, le visage froncé dans l'effort.

\- La Force nous entoure. Elle fait partie intégrante de l'univers, dit Luke.

Rey se fia à ce qu'il disait, essayant de percevoir la Force comme un fluide parcourant la galaxie, les objets et les êtres vivants…

\- Si tu la cherches, tu finiras par la sentir. Elle est profondément enfouie en chacun de nous.

La voix de Luke résonnait à présent dans sa tête. Elle ne sut s'il parlait à voix haute ou si c'était parce qu'elle était désormais connectée à la Force qu'elle l'entendait autant. Un courant chaud lui remonta le bras, alors qu'elle s'imaginait des millions de particules courir dans ses veines.

Luke était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le souffle régulier. Rey pouvait sentir sa puissance lumineuse et l'aura gigantesque qu'il occupait dans la pièce. Elle avait soudain l'impression qu'il était la Force elle-même. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots qu'elle aurait pu dire pour le décrire. Luke était la Force.

\- Concentre-toi sur les objets qui t'entourent. Repère-les et visualise-les comme si tu les voyais, dit le maître Jedi.

Rey obéit, essayant de repérer dans l'espace les objets appartenant à Luke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a un coffre. Juste à votre gauche, derrière vous, répondit Rey.

Luke hocha doucement la tête avec approbation.

\- Continue.

\- Je sens… un vêtement, sur la droite. Et contre le mur… il y a un quelque chose en métal. Un outil… non, un datapad.

\- C'est bien.

Rey prit cette réponse comme une approbation de Luke à continuer. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elle s'efforça de décrire chaque objet qui se trouvait dans la pièce, ainsi que leur emplacement exact.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a écrit sur le coffre. L'inscription, que dit-elle ? demanda Luke.

La jeune femme se concentra de toutes ses forces et se centra uniquement sur la boîte en duraplast disposée derrière Luke. Il y avait en effet une inscription. En lettres noires. Cela disait…

Rey fronça les sourcils.

\- Luke Skywalker.

\- Oui. Très bien.

Rey sentit qu'il venait de rouvrir les yeux. Elle l'imita, et croisa le regard bleu du maître Jedi. Il avait un sourire sur le visage et une expression clairement satisfaite.

\- Nous pouvons passer à l'étape suivante.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

\- _Bantha_ : créature domestique herbivore qui se trouve sur de nombreuses planètes. Elles servent notamment souvent de montures aux pilleurs Tusken sur Tatooine.

 _\- caf_ : café

\- _duraplast_ : métal très résistant.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le maître et l'apprenti

\- Mais vous aviez dit que vous alliez nous aider !

\- J'ai dit que j'allais te former, pas que nous allions partir dans l'immédiat.

Rey s'empressa d'emboiter le pas à Luke, alors qu'il était déjà arrivé à une bonne moitié de l'escalier de pierre qui menait au sommet de l'île. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, Luke Skywalker n'avait rien perdu de sa rapidité, ni de sa vigueur. Il avait déjà une bonne avance sur elle et elle dû se mettre à trottiner pour le rattraper.

\- Quand partirons-nous ?

\- Je n'ai encore rien décidé, répondit Luke.

Rey haussa les sourcils, percevant dans sa tonalité un désir de clore le sujet.

\- La Résistance m'a envoyée ici pour vous chercher. Ils vont se poser des questions si je ne reviens pas, souligna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à leur envoyer un message, répondit Luke. Dis-leur que tu as été retardé et que tu as d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant. Comme commencer ton entraînement Jedi.

\- Mais ils ont besoin de vous tout de suite ! Je leur ai fait la promesse de vous ramener !

Luke se retourna brièvement pour la regarder.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter, Rey…

La jeune femme s'immobilisa net. Elle fixa le dos de Luke, perplexe et surprise.

Puis, elle commença doucement à comprendre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de partir du tout. Il avait pourtant accepté… ou bien avait-elle rêvée ? Non, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Luke avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerait. Alors pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis maintenant ?

Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la suivre… peut-être qu'elle s'était-elle fourvoyée sur ses intentions ? Ou bien, lui avait-il menti ?

\- Pourquoi devriez-vous rester sur cette planète ? Il n'y a rien ici. Vous serez plus utile à la Résistance, dit Rey.

Luke ne répondit pas et continua à marcher droit devant lui, sans se retourner.

\- Mes amis ont besoin de vous !

Rey fixa son dos qui s'éloignait, se sentant légèrement courroucée. Puis la déception tomba sur elle.

\- N'allez-vous donc rien faire… ? murmura t-elle.

Le maître Jedi continua de monter les marches de l'escalier, ne l'ayant probablement pas entendu ou faisant mine de l'ignorer. Rey le regarda s'éloigner, un début de colère grondant en elle.

Avait-il vraiment envie de finir ses jours sur cette île ?

Où était passé Luke Skywalker ?

Où était cet homme courageux qu'elle avait admirée toute sa vie ? Qui était cet étranger qui se trouvait devant elle ? Cet homme-là n'avait plus d'espoir. Il fuyait…

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se battre avec eux ? Allait-il les laisser seuls face à l'ennemi ? Lui seul pouvait battre Kylo Ren et Snoke ! Lui seul pouvait sauver la galaxie !

Si Rey pouvait comprendre qu'il avait des appréhensions à la former, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne partait pas d'ici immédiatement pour aider sa sœur et la Résistance. C'était son devoir. Sans lui, la galaxie était perdue. Sans Luke Skywalker, ils mourraient tous.

N'était-il pas un Jedi ? N'était-il pas un protecteur de la galaxie ?

\- Allez-vous donc tous nous abandonner ? s'écria-t-elle de rage.

Luke s'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi rester ici… à vous terrer comme un lâche ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Rey sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible à l'instant même où il se retourna. Elle croisa son regard et vit dans ses yeux bleus de la surprise et de la contrariété, mais aussi de la peine et de la peur. Rey regretta immédiatement ses paroles et se sentit honteuse.

\- Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici avant que ta formation soit achevée, répondit Luke. Et je te déconseille de penser que tu es prête pour quitter cette planète.

La jeune femme retint sa respiration. Luke lui tourna le dos et repartit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle le suivit des yeux, ayant soudain l'impression d'avoir trahi un lien de confiance indéfectible entre eux. Le voir s'éloigner lui déchira le cœur. Se sentant coupable, Rey s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas pour le rattraper.

Luke atteignit le sommet de l'île bien avant qu'elle le rejoigne. Rey marcha jusqu'à ses côtés, tandis qu'il regardait l'océan, son regard perdu vers l'horizon.

\- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Luke tourna la tête pour la regarder et son expression s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Sois attentive à tes émotions. La colère est l'un des chemins qui mène au côté obscur…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rey, perplexe.

\- Les Sith utilisent la colère pour alimenter leurs pouvoirs avec la Force.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire… que je pourrais être comme eux ? s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée.

Luke laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

\- Seulement si tu t'en sers pour commettre des crimes, répondit-il.

Rey tourna les yeux vers l'océan, un air perdu et confus sur le visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut s'obliger à ne pas ressentir la colère… comment fait-on ?

Luke acquiesça.

\- La colère est un sentiment humain et il est normal de la ressentir. Toutefois, il faut apprendre à la canaliser. L'ancien Ordre Jedi avait ce problème. Pour eux… ressentir de la colère, c'était devenir un agent du côté obscur. Tout comme avoir de l'attachement envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Seulement, les lignes ne sont pas aussi bien définies… On peut être en colère ou aimer. Mais il ne faut pas laisser cette passion prendre le dessus sur notre raison et nos actes. Des personnes ont fait des choses horribles sous l'emprise de leurs émotions. Etant des utilisateurs de la Force, nous sommes encore plus exposés à ce problème et dangereux pour les autres.

\- Je comprends mieux, dit Rey.

Puis elle songea soudain à quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire… que je dois vous appeler maître, maintenant ? J'ai entendu dire que les Jedi disaient cela pour se nommer.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Luke.

\- Oui. C'est vrai, répondit-il.

Il parut hésiter un instant, avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites.

Au fond d'elle, Rey était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'être une apprentie Jedi qu'elle ne concevait pas d'appeler Luke autrement que maître.

\- Es-tu prête pour un nouvel entraînement ? lui demanda Luke

\- Oui.

Rey acquiesça.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Mes maîtres m'ont enseigné diverses disciplines. L'une des premières que j'ai apprises est la lévitation. C'est ce que nous allons pratiquer ici.

\- La lévitation. Vous voulez dire… comme faire bouger des objets ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Oui. C'est exactement ça.

Luke tendit le bras, laissant entrevoir sa bure beige et blanche de Jedi.

\- Je vais te montrer.

Il tendit la main, sa paume dirigée vers le vide. Sous les yeux perplexes de Rey, il se concentra, puis une petite pierre commença à s'élever doucement dans les airs à quelques mètres d'eux. Stupéfaite, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il faut faire le vide en toi et en appeler à la Force, dit Luke.

\- Je crois que… j'ai déjà réussi à le faire, répondit Rey.

Elle se souvint de son combat contre Kylo Ren, sur la base Starkiller et comment elle avait réussi à attirer le sabre laser dans sa main, grâce à la Force. Etait-ce ce que Luke essayait de lui enseigner ? Etait-ce la lévitation ? Mais alors, comment avait-elle fait ?

\- Lorsque je me suis battue contre Kylo Ren… j'ai attiré le sabre laser dans ma main.

\- C'est… intéressant.

Luke la regarda, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, il ne parut pas pri au dépourvu par sa déclaration.

\- Essaie de refaire la même chose avec cette pierre.

Il pointa le caillou qu'il venait de soulever et qui était de nouveau posé sur le sol.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver à nouveau, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis certain que si.

Rey se détourna de Luke, le ventre légèrement noué d'appréhension.

Ce n'était pas une très grosse pierre… elle n'était pas plus grande qu'une main. De plus, Luke venait même de la faire flotter devant elle. Toutefois, Rey n'était pas certaine de réussir à nouveau cet exploit. Le jour où le sabre laser avait volé jusque dans sa main était un moment unique et exceptionnel.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas de comment elle avait fait. Elle avait juste… pensée très fort à ce qu'elle voulait.

En réclamant l'arme, elle avait uniquement agi pour sa survie, et pour Finn… si elle n'avait pas réussi à prendre le sabre avant Kylo Ren, ils les auraient tués.

Rey songea qu'elle devait essayer de recréer cet instant dans son esprit. Elle tendit la main, paume vers l'avant comme Luke, et se concentra très fort.

Le danger, la peur, la détermination…

 _Lèv_ _e_ _-toi. Lèv_ _e_ _-toi. Allez… lèv_ _e_ _-toi,_ pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques secondes passèrent, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- N'essaie pas de penser à ce que tu veux faire. Fais le vide en toi et essaie de ressentir la Force, lui conseilla Luke. Il faut que tu fasses un avec elle. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai déjà appris la dernière fois. C'est la même chose.

 _Faire un avec la Force_ , répéta Rey dans sa tête. Cela paraissait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais elle faisait confiance à Luke.

Rey ferma les yeux et essaya de s'immerger dans la Force. Lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, c'était tout un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle… un univers qui n'avait aucune frontière. Elle se sentait en paix. Elle avait aussi l'impression d'être elle-même, plus que jamais. Elle avait l'impression de se détacher de son enveloppe corporelle, pour ne faire qu'un avec quelque chose de plus grand encore. Elle pouvait sentir… des tas d'êtres vivants. Des millions, voire des trillions vivant dans la galaxie ou ailleurs... elle n'arrivait pas à les compter tellement ils étaient nombreux. Et la voix de certaines étaient plus puissantes que d'autres. Mais même en essayant de les écouter, Rey ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

 _Je dois faire voler la pierre,_ pensa-t-elle.

Rey fixa son attention sur celle-ci, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais sut qu'elle avait réussi lorsque Luke hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Bravo.

Rey ouvrit les yeux et presque aussitôt, la pierre retomba.

\- Essaie encore. Mais plus longtemps.

La jeune femme obéit. Elle passa de très longues minutes à essayer de contrôler sa concentration, lorsque Luke lui demanda enfin d'arrêter.

Il pointa alors une autre pierre qui était beaucoup plus grosse que la précédente.

\- Celle-ci ? Mais c'est impossible ! Elle est énorme ! s'exclama Rey.

C'était un véritable rocher, qui était aussi gros que le dôme de R2D2.

\- Ne te fie pas à sa taille, répliqua calmement Luke. La forme ne fait aucune différence.

Rey le regarda, peu convaincue. Néanmoins, elle voulait bien le croire et tourna à nouveau son attention vers le rocher. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, déterminée à réussir ce qu'il lui demandait.

Elle n'échouerait pas. Si Luke disait que cette pierre pouvait voler, alors c'est que c'était possible. Elle allait devenir une Jedi. Elle ferait donc voler cette pierre. Dans un recoin de son esprit, le doute subsistait malgré tout… soulever un objet de ce poids lui paraissait impossible à réaliser.

Rey tendit la main et se focalisa sur la pierre. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le rocher, elle sentit la Force affluer dans son corps et son esprit comme un raz-de-marée. Submergée, sa main se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment sous l'effort alors qu'elle tentait en vain de la soulever.

Elle crût avoir échoué au bout de longues minutes interminables, puis l'objet de son attention commença à s'élever doucement au-dessus du sol. Rey serra les dents, alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir la pierre dans les airs.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait enfin réussi, la joie et le soulagement l'envahirent brusquement. Mais sa satisfaction fut toutefois de courte durée. Ayant perdue brusquement sa concentration, la pierre retomba vers le sol sans qu'elle puisse la retenir, provoquant un fracas qui se répercuta dans l'air.

Rey baissa la main, dépitée.

\- Ne te décourage pas, déclara Luke. Même moi je n'ai pas fait mieux la première fois. Tu m'as surpassée.

Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

Rey leva la tête, surprise. Avait-elle fait mieux que Luke Skywalker, lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'était qu'une pilleuse d'épaves. A ses yeux, il était impossible de le surpasser, et surtout pas par elle.

 _Ce n'était pas possible._

Et pourtant, Luke venait de lui avouer le contraire. Et son expression sincère aurait suffi à convaincre quiconque que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

* * *

\- Cette attaque est un coup sans précédent porté à la République ! Nous devons prendre des mesures immédiates !

Le sénateur Ulric Vosz aurait probablement tapé du poing sur une table, s'il y en avait eu une devant lui à ce moment. Dressé au bord du pod qui flottait au milieu de l'hémicycle du Sénat, il agrippait fortement la rambarde, ses mains tremblant de rage. Le Pantoran avait le teint qui virait dangereusement au noir, signe de sa fureur mal contenue.

\- Et que suggérez-vous sénateur ? répliqua le grand Oran Free Taa. Que nous menions une attaque d'envergure contre le Premier Ordre ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons plus de flotte et qu'elle a été détruite sur Hosnien Prime?

Le Twi'lek à la peau bleue claire, fils de l'ancien sénateur Orn Free Taa, était tout aussi imposant que lui, si ce n'est plus.

\- Je suis au courant de cela ! Mais nous devons punir Snoke ! rétorqua Ulric Vosz.

Leia soupira et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, regardant le débat, ou plutôt la dispute, qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux avec un début de lassitude.

Le Sénat intergalactique de Coruscant n'avait certainement pas connu autant d'agitation depuis les dernières années de l'Empire, bien avant que Palpatine ne décide finalement de le dissoudre, pour mettre fin à toutes les querelles des sénateurs. Aujourd'hui, Leia se demandait si tout cela avait un sens. Ceux d'entre eux qui restaient, ayant miraculeusement échappés à la mort, s'étaient réunis dans la nef pour décider du futur de la République. Mais il semblait que cette idée de rassemblement était futile.

C'était un fiasco. L'attaque du leader Snoke et la destruction du système Hosnien Prime avait répandue une vague de choc et de terreur à travers toute la galaxie. La moitié des sénateurs encore en vie avaient d'ailleurs refusé de rejoindre Coruscant, par peur de représailles. Leia ne pouvait leur en vouloir, même si cela l'agaçait.

Si l'allégeance de Snoke à l'idéologie de l'Empire était bien connue depuis longtemps, personne jusqu'à maintenant ne l'avait vraiment pris au sérieux. Personne, sauf elle et un petit groupe d'autres personnes qui avaient déjà combattus l'Empire.

C'était d'ailleurs pour enquêter sur les activités illicites de Snoke qu'elle avait crée le mouvement de la Résistance. Mais une partie des sénateurs avaient vu cette initiative d'un mauvais œil, considérant qu'il s'agissait de paranoïa nourrie par l'expérience et la jeunesse mouvementé de Leia Organa en tant que chef de la rébellion.

Personne n'avait cru que l'Empire pourrait revenir un jour. Et d'ailleurs, personne n'avait une idée de ce qu'avait été le régime tyrannique de Palpatine, hormis ceux ayant vécu à cette période-là. Et ils étaient très peu encore en vie pour en témoigner. Leia soupira. Le roue tournait… mais les nouvelles générations semblaient toujours faire les mêmes erreurs.

La Nouvelle République les avait tenus à l'écart. Parce qu'ils avaient peur de voir la vérité en face, et que malgré les avertissements de Leia, ils n'avaient pas compris le problème qu'était Snoke.

Et aujourd'hui, ils en payaient le prix fort.

Avec la mort de la majorité des membres du Sénat galactique et du chancelier, l'équilibre de la Nouvelle République ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il suffirait de peu pour la faire basculer à nouveau. Et Leia n'osait même pas imaginer quel régime pourrait se constituer ensuite… s'il y en avait un.

Même en petit comité, il était difficile d'instaurer une entente cordiale entre les sénateurs. Cette scission existait déjà depuis quelques décennies, mais elle n'avait cessé de s'accentuer depuis le mouvement offensif du Premier Ordre.

Leia assistait depuis une heure aux débats et aucune décision n'avait encore été prise, ni même proposée. Des systèmes entiers n'avaient plus de représentants et pour certains il faudrait plusieurs jours, voire des semaines, pour en élire de nouveaux.

C'était un temps trop long, trop précieux qu'ils perdaient, songea Leia. Un temps que Snoke allait utiliser à son avantage.

Durant toutes les longues années où elle l'avait côtoyée, Leia avait appris que Snoke avait toujours plus d'une carte dans sa manche. Lorsque l'un de ses pions tombaient, il y en avait toujours un autre pour prendre sa place.

Si ses forces étaient désormais moindre depuis la destruction de la base Starkiller, il représentait tout de même encore une menace. Leia n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait un autre plan… un qu'il n'avait pas encore révélé.

Snoke était un des politiciens les plus talentueux et un manipulateur hors pair. Pendant des années, il avait joué double jeu, gagnant leur amitié et détournant l'attention de Luke, afin d'insinuer en secret des idées de grandeur dans l'esprit de Ben. C'était un individu insoupçonnable, qui rappelait à Leia Palpatine de manière effroyable…

Son fils était désormais un pion dans son échiquier de la reconquête de la galaxie. Quoiqu'elle puisse faire, elle n'était désormais plus sûre de pouvoir ramener son fils à la maison. La tristesse et les remords l'envahit soudain à cette pensée.

Snoke avait tué leur famille.

Mais Leia se demandait à présent si ce n'était pas Ben aussi.

Sentant à nouveau la douleur lui percer la poitrine, elle porta la main à son cœur, le souffle court. L'amiral Ackbar se pencha légèrement vers elle, inquiet.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Le pod dans lequel elle se trouvait était autrefois celui réservé au système d'Alderaan. Leia ne gouvernait plus depuis longtemps sur sa planète disparue, mais elle avait gardé néanmoins le statut de princesse et de protecteur de ce système qui abritait quelques planètes encore peuplées.

Alors qu'une nouvelle dispute éclatait entre les sénateurs, Leia sentit l'agacement prendre le pas sur son silence. En ayant assez, elle appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait sur le tableau de commande. Dans un soubresaut, le pod dans lequel elle se trouvait avec les représentant de la Résistance se décrocha et s'approcha du centre de la Nef.

\- Sénateurs !

Les politiciens se turent et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Sommes-nous réunis ici pour nous disputer pendant des heures ou bien allons-nous enfin commencer à reconstruire notre assemblée ? Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous entendre déblatérer des paroles inutiles à l'égard de Snoke. Il nous faut prendre des décisions pour la République !

\- Avec tout mon respect, général Organa, ne serait-il pas préférable de nous occuper de la menace la plus urgente ? Snoke, de toute évidence, est une menace, répondit Ora Free Ta, d'un ton prudent, mais néanmoins acéré.

\- Snoke n'a plus aucune arme de destruction massive à sa disposition. Je me suis assurée avec la Résistance de détruire la base Starkiller. Il ne pourra pas nous atteindre pour l'instant.

Oran Free Taa hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Un exploit en soi admirable. Et nous vous en remercions.

\- Certes, l'opération du général Organa mérite les louanges. Et il est évident que nous avions tort, s'exclama Ulric Vosz, de mauvaise humeur. Mais avez-vous des solutions concrètes à nous proposer, sénatrice ?

\- Oui ! Quelles sont vos propositions ? Vous qui paraissez si sûre de vous ? railla le sénateur Ransolm Casterfo.

Leia ne put contenir sa colère et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'idée de neutraliser Snoke. Toutefois, je pense que nous avons pour le moment d'autres priorités. La population a besoin d'être rassurée et de savoir que la République est encore debout. Nous devons reconstituer le Sénat et élire un leader digne de ce nom. Pas nous chamailler comme une vulgaire bande de gun dark !

La voix ferme de Leia claqua comme un fouet dans l'air. Ceux qui avaient osés prendre la parole à de nombreuses reprises pour houspiller l'inefficacité de leurs collègues se mirent à rougir d'embarras.

\- Le sénateur Organa a raison ! lança le représentant d'un système éloigné. Nous devons élire un nouveau chancelier !

\- Bien ! Et quels sont les candidats ? lança Ulric Vosz, de sa voix toujours aussi désagréable. Qui se propose ?

Quelques dizaines de mains se levèrent dans l'assemblée. Il fallut au sénateur de Pandora tout son flegme pour les repérer, car il y avait au moins des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers de pod vides.

\- Que ceux qui veulent participer à l'élection s'avance ! Je ne vais pas passer trois heures à vous chercher !

\- Il semble que vous ayez prit goût à la chancellerie, sénateur Vozs, railla Oran Free Ta. Vous proposez-vous comme candidat ?

Le Pantoran haussa les épaules et acquiesça tout en feignant l'indifférence. Un sourire amusé naquit aux coins des lèvres de Leia.

\- Je propose d'abord qu'on vote pour élire une nouvelle capitale du Sénat Galactique ! s'exclama un sénateur humain.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était accordé pour choisir Coruscant ? répliqua le Sullustien, Wen Tyum, qui se décida d'intervenir.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir eu mon mot à dire à ce sujet.

Certains autres sénateurs approuvèrent.

\- Il n'y a pas pire capitale que Coruscant. C'est une planète morte et un vestige du régime impérial sur laquelle se trouve encore de nombreux supporter…

\- Coruscant est un pilier de notre histoire, répondit Leia. Certes, elle a mauvaise réputation depuis qu'elle a abrité le bastion de l'Empire, mais c'est justement l'endroit qu'il nous faut pour rebâtir le Sénat galactique. Snoke n'osera pas mener de guerre ouverte ici. Il souhaite récupérer cette planète pour son propre fief.

\- Qu'en savez-vous, sénatrice Organa ? lança Casterfo.

Le sénateur Ransolm Casterfo était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il feignit un air dubitatif.

\- Il s'agit d'un raisonnement logique, répondit Leia, très calme. Snoke poursuit l'idéologie de Palpatine. Coruscant est un choix naturel pour fonder une future capitale.

\- Avez-vous des preuves ? demanda-t-il.

Leia discerna aisément la moquerie, à cause de sourire qu'il esquissa. Cependant, elle eut la vague impression qu'il était contrarié.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la sénatrice Organa, intervint Tyum.

Il adressa à Leia un sourire en guise de soutien.

\- Il est vrai que Coruscant appartenait à l'Empire, néanmoins, je pense qu'il est temps de rebatir les bases de la République telle qu'elle était auparavant.

Les autres sénateurs restèrent murés dans le silence, perplexes.

\- Pardonnez-moi sénatrice Organa… mais choisir Coruscant…n'est-ce pas un peu risqué ? Que va penser la population de tout ça ? demanda Ora Free Ta qui ne semblait pas totalement convaincu.

\- Coruscant a toujours été une planète très importante pour l'Ancienne République. La choisir comme capitale signifierait que l'Empire est définitivement révolu.

\- De retour vous voulez dire ! se moqua un sénateur. Allons donc, c'est une aberration ! Choisissons plutôt un système pacifique, comme Naboo ou Ryloth…

\- Pendant plus de mille ans, la République a été maintenue ici ! s'exclama Leia. Nous devons réaffirmer cet héritage et rebâtir ce que Palpatine a détruit.

\- Encore ces histoires avec l'Empire… quand allez-vous changer d'holodisc général Organa ? Il me semble évident que l'histoire est écrite et qu'il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Quand allez-vous aller de l'avant ?

Leia essaya de contenir sa colère lorsque Ransolm Casterfo lui adressa un sourire poli hypocrite. Le sénateur était connu pour être l'un de ses plus fervents opposants. Il n'hésitait pas à la décrédibiliser aux yeux des autres sénateurs lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, la traitant de femme sénile aux tendances paranoïaques et se croyant vivre à une autre époque. Malheureusement, certains le croyaient.

Ayant une trentaine d'années, Casterfo était un génie de la politique, mais il était aussi un individu un peu douteux. C'était un jeune homme brun séduisant, talentueux, bien sous tous rapport… en apparence seulement. En vérité, il était mesquin, menteur et manipulateur et… Leia le soupçonnait d'être un adorateur de l'ancien Empire.

Durant son apprentissage au Sénat, il avait été l'un des pupilles de Snoke. Ses liens étroits avec le leader du Premier Ordre n'avait cessé de questionner Leia qui se demandait pour qui et dans quel camp Casterfo se trouvait… car ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de collecter des objets de collections issus de l'époque impériale. Certains étaient même issus de la collection privée de Palpatine, avait entendue dire Leia. Et ils ne pouvaient s'acquérir que sur le marché noir.

\- A ce qui me semble, l'Empire n'est pas de l'histoire ancienne Casterfo… le Premier Ordre se revendique de cette même idéologie et il a à présent détruit un système entier, poursuivit Leia. Ce que j'aimerais savoir… c'est pour quelle raison n'étiez-vous pas sur Hosnien Prime le jour de l'attentat ? Car il me semble que votre navette n'a même pas fait le déplacement pour assister à la séance.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la rotonde, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le principal concerné. Le teint de Ransolm Casterfo parut pâlir légèrement.

\- Vous vous trompez, ma navette était en route. Et d'abord, je ne crois pas devoir me justifier. J'ai moi aussi été visé. Etes-vous en train de m'accuser de trahison, Organa ? gronda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, répondit Leia.

Le visage du jeune sénateur devint encore plus blafard, mais cette fois de rage. Leia s'accorda un sourire satisfait.

\- Si certains d'entre vous ne sont pas d'accord avec le choix de Coruscant comme capitale, nous pouvons toujours procéder à un vote, suggéra Oran Free Taa, qui préféra changer brutalement de sujet pour apaiser la tension.

Sa proposition fut reçue par quelques exclamations approbatrices. Leia échangea un regard inquiet avec Tyum.

L'officier en charge du panneau de contrôle du chancelier activa le lancement du vote arbitraire.

Il n'y avait pas de système prédominant, chaque sénateur pouvait inscrire celui qui lui plaisait. Leia sélectionna celui de Coruscant, puis elle valida sa participation.

Il y avait dans la rotonde une cinquantaine de sénateurs restants, tout au plus. Tous les autres avaient été tués sur Hosnien Prime. Leia n'était pas certaine que sa proposition soit retenue, au vu du peu de soutien qu'elle avait reçue. Toutefois, un grand nombre de sénateurs ne s'était pas exprimé sur la question. Il y avait donc une chance.

Leia attendit le résultat, inquiète. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis l'officier déclara la fin du temps imparti.

\- Tous les votes ont été pris en compte.

Le résultat apparut sur leurs écrans. Leia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Coruscant a été élu nouvelle capitale à la majorité de trente-deux voix contre vingt-et-un, les informa-t-il.

\- Il semble que votre discours ait eut son petit effet, lui dit l'amiral Ackbar à ses côtés.

Leia acquiesça alors que certains sénateurs exprimaient leur désapprobation à voix haute.

\- Passons maintenant à l'élection du nouveau chancelier ! s'exclama Ulric Vosz.

\- Très bien. Que ceux qui veulent participer s'inscrivent dans la console, déclara l'officier.

\- Vous ne vous proposez pas, Leia ? souffla Tyum juste à côté d'elle.

Leia lui adressa un regard hésitant.

\- Vous devriez vous présenter, lui glissa l'amiral Ackbar. Regardez qui sont les autres candidats.

Leia jeta un œil à la liste des noms qui étaient déjà sur son écran. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait anticipée, il y avait très peu de sénateurs candidats. Seulement six. Mais parmi eux, il y avait Ransolm Casterfo… et d'autres noms qui ne comptaient pas parmi ses plus grands supporters. Il serait difficile de travailler avec un nouveau chancelier qui ne l'aimerait pas.

Leia fronça les sourcils et hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter son nom en bas de la liste.

\- Les inscriptions sont closes ! Veuillez maintenant procéder au vote ! lança l'officier.

Leia se pencha sur la console, sélectionnant le nom du sénateur pour lequel elle avait le plus tendance à ne pas douter de sa loyauté. Tyum ne s'étant pas proposé, Lor Nam du système de Corona ferait certainement un candidat acceptable. Il n'avait jamais été un fervent partisan de l'Empire et était assez âgé pour se souvenir des décennies de souffrance causés par Palpatine et Vador. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais démontré de sympathie envers elle et la Résistance.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent, interminables, puis le résultat arriva enfin. L'officier releva la tête et annonça le résultat :

\- Le vote est unanime, à quelques voix prés. Leia Organa est élue chancelière.


End file.
